


布莱恩的还复 Brian's Reclamation

by MariaWhite



Series: “希望我们还能再见面，我们可以一起喝杯咖啡……” [4]
Category: Yuppie Psycho (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Conspiracy, Dictator, Dictatorship, Dystopia, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, False Identity, Hatred, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Injury Recovery, Insomnia, Isolation, It is the other side of the story "Kate's Decision", Loss of Identity, M/M, Mania, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempts, This work discusses serious mental health issues, Unrequited Love, Wet Dream, about the importance of "ego" and the severe consequences there might be by losing it, an alternative plotline truer to fact with a bad ending, and the significance of the concept of "ego", love to hate, mentally unstable state, self-devotion, the two stories are in one telling the same thing from two perspectives, warning: mentally triggering contents
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWhite/pseuds/MariaWhite
Summary: 在创作《凯特的决定》时，我一开始所想到的并不是现在的结局。而是一个具有更多戏剧冲突，最后所有人的关系全都决裂但却更加真实的结局。虽然我内心中的光明让我最后写出来了那个光明的结局，但是我仍然很喜欢那个不好的结局。因为它有着更多戏剧冲突，更加真实，具备更多强烈的情感和深刻的思想内涵，更不用说情节也很跌宕起伏。而且更好的是，后来我又为了这个结局想到了一个后续的故事。虽然这个故事比较黑暗，但它实际上和《凯特的决定》那个光明的故事是一体两面，讲述的是同一件事情，都在说明一个人的”自我“有多么重要。在《凯特的决定》中，布莱恩凭借自己的不懈努力，成功地找回了自我和自己的身份，重新开始了自己的人生。但真实的人生往往并非如此一帆风顺。那么，更加真实的情况会是如何呢？这一次布莱恩会如何找回自己的自我，夺回自己的身份，还有本来就应当属于他的一切？这次的这个故事里将会涉及到大量关于精神疾病的详细描写和讨论，其中有很多直接来自于作者本人的真实人生经历，有可能会触发读者自己的不良生活经历，因此请酌情选择是否继续阅读这个版本的剧情。如果做好了心理准备的话，就请享受这次的故事吧！
Relationships: Inay Doshi/Brian Pasternak, Kate Hicks/Brian Pasternak, Marta Sosa/Mappy - Character
Series: “希望我们还能再见面，我们可以一起喝杯咖啡……” [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147304





	1. G弦上的咏叹调，在流光倾泻的房间 | Air on the G String, in a Room Full of Glorious Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> 如果说《凯特的决心》当中布莱恩的经历是我自己过去十年来人生的总结的话，那么这篇《布莱恩的还复》当中布莱恩的经历将会是过去十年间我人生当中最为黑暗的那些日子的回忆和剖析。  
> 我克服了很多困难才终于重新站了起来，迎来新生，如同在《凯特的决定》当中布莱恩最后所做到的那样，因此我并不畏惧去重新面对过去的那些黑暗的回忆和感受，相反我很高兴能用这种方式在这个故事里面把它们表达出来，分享出来，即便是这些黑暗的日子也是我宝贵的人生财富。  
> 我已经基本构思好了故事的整个情节，故事的更多细节也在不断涌现在我的脑海当中，我一定会把这个故事尽最大的努力，以最好的方式呈现出来的，并不仅仅是为了让所有人看到，更是为了给我自己一个交代。  
> 这个故事的情节是接在《凯特的决定》的第八章之后的剧情，相当于《凯特的决定》的第九章开始，这个故事的前情提要即《凯特的决定》的第一章至第八章剧情。
> 
> 改了一下分级，本来是预计到后面一点才要改，但是最新更新的第八章当中的内容确实包含一些分级较高的内容，因此从现在开始，本文分级正式升级为M级。因为性与暴力并不是本文要详细探讨的议题，所以会尽量控制不让本文的分级达到E，但是我无法从根本上保证这一点，如果确实有必要，本文的分级也可能会达到E级。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇建议搭配以下曲目食用：
> 
> 鹭巣诗郎 (さぎす しろう)《II Air (ORCHESTRAL SUITE No.3 in D Major, BWV.1068)》 https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=hrHNCo1 @QQ音乐
> 
> 光宗信吉 (みつむね しんきち)《The Sunny Garden》 https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=IyrECoS @QQ音乐
> 
> 光宗信吉 (みつむね しんきち)《The Sunny Garden: Illusion》 https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=pewLCo3 @QQ音乐

明黄色的阳光从占据了整面墙的，高而通透的落地窗酣畅淋漓地倾泻而下。

纯白色的房间依旧空旷，但却已经不再一片虚无寂静。

沐浴在这纯净温暖的阳光中的，是一个坐在轮椅上的身影，小提琴的乐声流畅而悠长地回荡在这窗明几净的空间中。

是J.S.巴赫的《G弦上的咏叹调》。

那个窗边的身影端坐在轮椅上，但却以惊人的专注和精准揉按着琴弦，以恰到好处，不急不缓的节奏徐徐运弓，他背对着门，虽然看不到他的脸，但他那个长着卷发的脑袋夹着腮托，头部和身体伴随着乐曲悠长婉转的旋律轻轻摇摆，似乎完全沉浸在了自己的演奏当中，那空灵而圣洁的旋律如同汩汩清泉般和从那件乐器当中流淌出来，和来自宽阔的落地窗的灿烂流光共同充满了这个空旷纯白，阳光明媚的房间。

希望已经开始在这个原本是那么贫瘠的地方顽强而热烈地生长起来。

她踟蹰在门前，并不急于进入，只是放任着面前的景象和这美妙的乐曲荡涤着自己早已变得冷硬无情的灵魂。

直到乐曲的结束。

她还没有从她暂且容许自己沉浸进去的片刻感动中反应过来，但那个坐在轮椅上的身影已经将小提琴从肩头放下，回过头来看到了她。

“希格斯医生！”布莱恩·帕斯特纳克认出了来人。他把小提琴放在咖啡桌上，操纵着轮椅，向门的方向移去迎接她。

凯特立刻从刚刚片刻的毫无防备当中回过神来，恢复了她一贯冷漠的表情。

“布莱恩，你留在原地就可以了。”她生硬地说，布莱恩在房间正中停了下来，她匆匆地走到他身边，从口袋里拿出叩诊锤，开始伸展，检查起他的手臂和手指来。

“很好……没有什么问题。你演奏得不错……我理解为什么维也纳先生会告诉我说他已经没有什么东西可以教给你的了，既然他都那样说了……但你还是要注意劳逸结合，要知道让一个全身瘫痪的人的手臂功能恢复到能以受到交响乐团首席小提琴手肯定的水平熟练演奏的程度真的是非常不容易的。你可不想被迫放弃小提琴吧，我看你好像还挺喜欢的。“

对希格斯医生这番冷漠的称赞，布莱恩的嘴角不由得扬起一丝微笑，但那丝微笑很快便消失了。

“维也纳不可能是他的真名吧。但说实话我真的不希望他离开……他是一个有耐心的好人。我以后还能再见到他吗？“

凯特并没有回答。

接着她继续检查起他的下肢，不时用小锤叩击几下。最后她似乎是对自己得到的结果满意了，便站起身来。

“勉强还算可以接受……我想你差不多准备好可以继续接受后面的手术了。看看我的日程表……我想差不多会安排在两个星期之后。建议你最好提前有个心理准备——等准确的时间出来后你会得到通知的。”

希格斯医生收起叩诊锤，便要离开房间。

布莱恩看着她即将离去的背影，想要开口说些什么挽留，他已经伸出了手，但却搜肠刮肚也没办法找到合适的词语，嘴巴开合了几次，最后只好作罢。

他放下了伸出去的手。

希格斯医生的背影消失在门外。

布莱恩表情略微落寞地低下了头。他是那么渴望着能够重新拥有自己还没来得及开始的人生。自他能够开始勉强发声，能够用眼球运动控制终端来讲话以后又过了好多年，期间他又接受了很多次手术。在希格斯医生的妙手回春下，他的运动功能逐渐开始恢复，而他为重新开始自己人生所做的一系列努力便由此而开始。

他终于得到了一副新眼镜，虽然镜框不是他一直以来习惯的黑色方框而是棕色圆框，但他终于可以看清东西了。这些年来，他一直在索萨女士的帮助下进行康复训练，这是一个面颊凹陷，脸色苍白的女人，梳着怪异的爆炸头。布莱恩感觉她这个人很神经质，总是一副紧张兮兮的神秘模样，有些时候会说些让他感到摸不着头脑的话，但除此以外，她人很好，对布莱恩始终友善而充满耐心，而且她的训练措施让自己的运动功能得以逐渐恢复，布莱恩的手臂如今能有能力熟练地演奏小提琴和她的功劳是分不开的，布莱恩便因此也对她十分感激。

有时还会有另一位多西先生到这里来。他中长的头发用红发绳在脑后系成一条马尾，有着一张让人看起来感到很安心的橄榄色面孔。他擅长操作，修理和制造各种机械——从这家疗养院的机器、电梯到各种操作终端，甚至还包括厨房和厕所的水管。他还负责帮助布莱恩维护他的个人终端，不时地更新系统，增加新应用和内容，主要是一些电子读物，儿童节目和益智游戏。布莱恩不知道为什么他的终端不能联网，而且他只能在终端上看这些东西，就算他出了事故受的重伤对他的大脑功能有所影响，但他并不认为这有影响到自己的认知和智力。在他对多西先生提出这一点时，他只是沉默了几秒，然后告诉他医生建议他现在最好不要过度用脑，那样不利于他的康复。而布莱恩对此也没有什么办法，只得接受多西先生的说法。

但是为什么这里其他的终端也都没有联网呢。

除了终端上这些无聊的低幼节目，布莱恩也没有太多其他的消遣。这栋二层小楼里唯一一个娱乐场所是一个很小的棋牌室，里面只有几副破破烂烂的纸牌，两盒跳棋和一盒国际象棋，里面还有些图书和杂志，这些倒是供成人阅读的读物，但也都已经是至少三十年前的出版物了。然而与之相比，这栋楼房的其他所有地方都很新，大部分东西所使用的技术都是布莱恩所不熟悉的，近几年才出现的新发明，而且多西先生还经常来更新这些设备。布莱恩意识到在这个地方的硬件设施这样频繁地更新的同时信息却还如此闭塞，就好像是有人特意想要维持这种状况一样……

而且，除了这栋通体纯白，方方正正的现代简洁风二层建筑门口的这个破败的花园，布莱恩也没有见过这间疗养院其他的任何地方或任何其他病人。按理说，为了病人的康复，病人之间的交流应该是被鼓励的啊。然而除了索萨女士和多西先生，以及非常偶尔来查看一下他的身体状况的希格斯医生以外，并没有什么人与他交谈。他所能做的事情，也只能是全身心地投入到康复训练当中，尽管这真的让他感到很累，很痛，但他知道这是自己能够恢复健康，重新恢复正常的生活的唯一途径。

布莱恩推着自己的轮椅，返回到窗前，将小提琴放回到琴盒里收好。接着他移动到书桌前，将《现代汉语词典》和几本纸页有些发黄的欧洲古典文学选集重新放回到书架上，接着打开自己的日记本，开始书写起来。

这种信息的闭塞……我想一定是希格斯医生的安排。很多东西她都不想让我知道。

但是为什么呢？

考虑到我目前的状况……唯一的解释大概还是因为我所出的那场事故，我所受到的重伤和我目前身体残疾的原因吧。毕竟我因此昏迷了那么多年，接受了那么多手术，现在我一定是跟社会严重脱节了。也许这世上在我不知道的时候产生了很多让人难以适应的变化也说不定。希格斯医生大概还是觉得我暂时无法立刻一次性接受那些东西，因此才决定暂时对我保密的吧——这可以理解，也可以原谅。毕竟……在这个世界上，她大概是仅存的最为关心我的人了吧。也许还要加上索萨女士和多西先生……但希格斯医生和他们并不同。她是那个真正意义上给了我新生的人。确实她很冷漠很疏离，总是拒人于千里之外……但是没错。我能感觉到，我也知道……她是有一颗心的。因为我绝对不会忘记那个夜晚——尽管我甚至无法想起那是在什么时候了。

像现在这样……也还是可以。毕竟她也还是批准了我学习的请求，愿意给我提供我需要的那些法语，日语和汉语的教材……甚至还同意我学习小提琴，还请了那位自称维也纳先生的首席小提琴手来教我……我能有今天几乎全是她的功劳。

我还记得十年前自己求生不得求死不能，还是个彻头彻尾的废人呢。

她这样瞒着我……确实让我有点不爽。但我不该因此怨恨她，我知道她也是为了我好。

就算我暂时被困在这里，这个虚幻的肥皂泡里……我也已经不再孤独了。

“总有一天我会重新开始自己的生活。”

布莱恩最后这样写道，合上了自己的日记本。

他望向窗外。他看到楼下的那个花园仍然贫瘠而荒芜，但他同时也能感受到从大面积的落地窗外径直倾泻下来的阳光拥抱着自己的温暖。

他隐约觉得自己的内心深处有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动着。

过了片刻，他发现自己正不由自主地凝视着外面荒凉的庭院，其中贫瘠的土壤和凌乱地遍布其中的那些枯萎死去的植物。

接着，他便意识到自己内心正在萌发出来的东西是什么。

是希望……不知什么时候希望已经在他的心里生根发芽。

而在他自己甚至都没有意识到的情况下，这份希望已经开始顽强而热烈地生长起来。

总有一天这个花园会重新变得繁茂美丽。

正如我的人生也会重新开始。


	2. 练声曲，在清冷孤寂的月夜 | Vocalise, in a Moonlit Night of Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章建议配合
> 
> 梶浦由记 (かじうら ゆき)《Vocalise Op. 34 no. 14 (练声曲 作品34之14)》 https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=OySnCoM @QQ音乐
> 
> 食用

几张乐谱凌乱地扔在书桌上。

黑色墨水手写的五线谱已经写满了这几张纸，桌上还扔着好几个沾着墨迹，被揉成一团的废纸团。

而布莱恩·帕斯特纳克此刻正将小提琴架在肩头，眉头微蹙着，偶尔脸上闪现出灵光乍现的神情，便赶快拾起手边的琴弓拉出几段旋律，试图追上并抓住自己突然浮现上来的灵感，将自己满意的段落赶快记在乐谱纸上。

他已经忙碌了很久——但他还不能停下来，起码在自己的灵感还在不断闪现的时候不能停下来。索萨女士几小时前送来的餐点还在推车上，被冷落在了一旁，已经彻底凉掉了。

“啊！终于完成了！布莱恩将刚刚自己奏出的最后一个颤抖的音符记在了纸上，为乐谱画上了终止线，用纸将沾上了墨水的手擦干净，再将小提琴和琴弓放回到琴盒里。

这时门口传来了敲门声。

布莱恩拿起一旁的拐杖，一瘸一拐地向门口挪去，为来人将门打开。

是索萨女士。

“布莱恩？”她立刻看到了放在一旁的餐车上还没有被动过的餐点，布莱恩凌乱的书桌，还有他一侧面颊上沾到的一点黑色墨迹，立刻明白了是怎么一回事，于是表情变得很不高兴。

“又没吃饭？“她叉起腰，语气变得咄咄逼人起来。”我跟你说过多少次了，吃饭的时候别的事情就放一放，有什么重要的事不能等到吃完饭再说吗？按时吃饭对你的恢复非常重要！我本来是过来叫你开始今天的训练，没想到你竟然又没好好吃饭，这都几个小时了——“

布莱恩面露愧色地低下头。

“对不起。“他低声说。”我这就吃饭。“他转过身，往推车的方向走去。

“你就别吃那份了。“索萨用命令的口吻说。”我会给你拿一份新的来。过了这么长时间，那份餐已经不能用了。你现在马上就去坐下吧，把桌子收拾一下，等着我给你拿饭来。“

布莱恩无可奈何地点点头。他其实并不太饿，但他必须服从索萨女士的要求。而且他也知道，在一会的训练中他会需要能量的。

索萨女士把餐车推走了。布莱恩开始整理自己刚刚写好的乐谱，放进谱夹里，擦掉桌上沾到的墨迹，将那些废纸团丢进纸篓，将自己凌乱的桌面清空。

接着他突然意识到自己确实感到有些疲惫了。于是他便向后倒在椅子上，仰着头面对着天花板，尽量让自己的头脑放空，让自己的精神慢慢地从刚才充满激情的创作状态平静下来。

他两眼向空无一物的天花板看去，然而他的目光并没有集中在那里。他头脑中回荡着的旋律渐渐飘散了，然后他的意识开始不由自主地随意游走起来……

他知道自己眼下的这种状态，这种让他头脑活跃，充满激情地去创作的状态也许是稍纵即逝的。他知道自己应当好好把握住这来之不易的灵感……用自己的头脑和力量去创造出一些真正具有意义的东西，在这个世界上留下他曾经存在过的痕迹。但是他也开始觉得……自己就好像正在宽阔的峡谷间不借助任何东西在走钢丝一样。他能隐约感觉到自己的头脑深处有些他自己都搞不明白的东西在侵袭着这种平衡……而他的脚下便是万丈深渊，坠落下去就是万劫不复。

他正靠着并不存在的支点悬浮在空中，摇摇欲坠，而他无依无凭，周围除了虚无之外，别无一物。

他一直拼命地，徒劳地抓挠着，想要抓住什么东西，任何东西都可以……

然而并没有什么东西可以让他抓住。

因此他便全身心地去投入到自己所热爱的音乐之中——因为这便是他眼下唯一能做的事了。

不，他不应该去想这些事……这是徒劳的，除了让他更加焦躁之外于事无补。他甩甩脑袋试图把那些让他烦神的念头暂时驱逐出脑海，然而好像并没有什么用。他抓挠着自己的头发叹息着，把眼镜摘下来揉了揉酸胀的双眼又戴回去。

然后他听到了再次响起的敲门声。

是索萨女士又来送饭了。

她推着餐车走到他身边，将餐盘和餐具放在他面前。

“快吃吧。”她有点生硬地说，显然还是有些不悦。“一口也别剩下。我会看着你的。”

“遵命，长官，”他露出一个苦涩中带着些嘲讽的难看笑容，然后拿起了叉子。

……该死。二楼走廊上电灯的线路竟然这个时候坏掉了。

得赶紧修好。不然凯特那婆娘又该拿这个刁难自己了……

伊内·多西身着一身灰蓝色的工装，打开自己的工具箱，拿着手电筒往电路箱里面照着，开始埋头苦干，寻找起问题的所在。

如果世上的一切还都是按照它们原本预定的轨道运行的话……他现在肯定早就已经是什么顶尖软件公司的首席研发人员了。他对物质的需求不高，但他完全清楚自己可以大赚一笔……然后早早退休，享受与世无争，恬静悠闲的生活。

而不是像现在这样，满头大汗地在这家只有一个病人的康复医院修电箱，干着这种最脏最累的粗活。这里凡是跟机械搭点边的事情全都是他伊内·多西的工作，而且他的工作内容还不仅限于此。

他还得和索萨一起，费尽心力，小心翼翼地维持着这间设施与世隔绝的现状。

按照辛特拉公司总裁，布莱恩·帕斯特纳克先生的“私人助理”，凯特·希克斯的命令和安排，把“总裁先生”蒙在鼓里，不让他知道在自己身上发生过的事和现在正在这个世界上发生着的事。

然而，尽管这份工作这么琐碎累人，枯燥乏味，但多西清楚得很，在凯特·希克斯手下为辛特拉公司干这份看起来这么低级的工作的待遇却并不比他幻想当中当顶尖软件公司的顶尖研发人员差。

这是多么荒谬啊。

事情本不该是如此的。

一切都错了。出大错了。

多西一边回忆思忖着往昔，一边继续自己手上的工作。

“万一咱真能从里面把这台坏掉的打印机给修好，我觉得你肯定能升好几个楼层，我看好你。”

他还记得自己那么多年前对年纪尚轻的凯特·希克斯说的这句话。

现在他想起这句话，只觉得讽刺。

凯特果然没有辜负他的期望，竟然真的从里面成功地修好了这台辛特拉公司这台虽然已经坏掉，但却仍然在不断地运行着的打印机。

而她也确实升了好几个楼层……但不仅仅是升了好几个楼层这么简单。

这台打印机确实被修好了；但是现在它早已不是一台打印机了。

现在的辛特拉公司，早已经异变成了比一台虽然里面已经坏掉但表面上看仍然在正常运行着的打印机还要可怕的东西。

还要可怕得多的东西。

而最可怕的事情是，让辛特拉公司产生这种异变的，和所谓的女巫、鬼怪之类的超自然力量，完全没有一毛钱关系。

让辛特拉公司产生这种异变的，是人类的力量。

人类自身的力量。

这世界表面看上去一片太平盛世，歌舞升平，世界大同，就连那些常年交战的国家都已经恢复了和平；然而多西知道，这并不是好事。

每一个人都知道。

世界各国的政府早已经名存实亡了，仅仅是由一个个毫无特征的面孔和形象、地标性的建筑所构成的空壳。

而在这个空壳的下面，辛特拉公司的势力伸出它四通八达的触手，控制着这个世界的每一个角落。

而所有这些蜿蜒盘曲，遍布全世界的罪恶而残暴的触须最后都收束在同一个点。

立于这一点的，是这个世界上曾经存在过的，最可怕的人类。

凯特·希克斯。

多西并没有亲眼见过凯特亲手杀人。不可能有人见过。

然而她能做到的事情，比用最为残忍血腥的方式折磨死一个活生生的人类要可怕得多。

这并非是由于其中有着任何超自然的力量在作祟，而这一点才是最让人感到胆寒的。

多西甚至不愿意去细想。他打了个寒战。

而想到自己现在竟还能好整以暇地站在这里，和任何一个大活人一样，喘气吃饭说话走路，竟然是因为二十年前自己在生死一线间被这个日后成为了历史上最可怕的独裁者的女人所搭救……多西真的不知道该怎样去面对这个事实。而自己那句一语成谶的戏言……

反正不管怎样，只要他多西还有一口气在，就得给她凯特·希克斯卖命。

但不是这样的。多西告诉自己，正如同他过去无数次所告诉过自己的一样。

我还活着，我还在做这些事。我知道违抗凯特的命令就如同螳臂当车一样愚蠢……但是至少，这里有一个人是值得他多西为之去做那些事情的。

布莱恩·帕斯特纳克。

不是大街小巷上无数的广告屏全天循环播放的，辛特拉公司宣传片当中的那个公司首席执行官布莱恩·帕斯特纳克。不是那个以一己之力，团结起这个世界上的人们，带领大家走上巅峰的男人。不是广告中那个带着那样的自信，决心和魄力喊着那些貌似激励人心但却无比空洞的口号的人。多西知道，尽管那个人有着和他记忆当中布莱恩·帕斯特纳克第一次出现在他面前时的样貌和衣着，但那样的表情和神态从来没有，也不太可能会出现在他所熟知的这个布莱恩·帕斯特纳克脸上。

多西完全清楚广告里的那个布莱恩的形象是电脑合成出来的。“辛特拉公司首席执行官布莱恩·帕斯特纳克”并不存在。真实的布莱恩·帕斯特纳克已经在这家仅有他一个病人的康复医院中住了二十年，这二十年来多西一直在看着他的变化和进展。

如果当初他们没能成功救出布莱恩……也许辛特拉公司仍然会是一台坏掉的打印机，但这个世界还会一切如常。

然而已经发生的事，是无法更改的了。

多西拧上最后一个螺丝，打开了电闸，走廊里的灯再度亮了起来。

接着他意识到自己为什么慢慢变得这样感伤。那扇虚掩的门后面的房间并没有开灯，在外面只能看到门缝中的一片黑暗，然而从门缝中传出的乐曲声正在整条空旷的走廊上回荡着。这如泣如诉的旋律仿佛在悲叹着，那些连续，绵长而高亢的颤音宛如在哀悼中哭泣一样，这如此悲怆的乐曲让多西后背袭上阵阵凉意，小提琴的音色似乎就像是在切割撕裂着他的心弦一般。

多西心怀着他自己也说不出从何而来的敬意悄悄缓步走到门前，用一只颤抖的手慢慢推开了那扇正不断流淌出乐曲的门扉。

房间里没有点灯。唯一的光源只有窗外的月光，在地板上留下了落地窗的轮廓。他能看到一个人黑暗的剪影正斜靠着窗户站着，看到那个身影在这清冷的月光下随着这同样清冷的旋律轻轻摇曳摆动着，而这个房间里，承载着这凄美乐声的空气在这片刻间竟变得如此的凝重和寒冷。

多西没有办法移动自己的脚步。他仿佛被这乐曲的寒意冻在了原地一样，脚底生了根，长久地凝视着那个在月光中孑然一身的人影……

他看起来是那么的孤独。

多西不由自主地打了一个冷战；他感到视线有些模糊。他眼中仅由光影构成的景象泛起涟漪，并不十分明亮的月光在这涟漪中散射开来竟有些刺痛了他的眼睛。他抬起手揉揉自己的眼睛，摸到了一片晶莹的湿润。

小提琴奏出的最后一个音符战栗的尾音也彻底消散了。

那个身影从窗口转回头去，看到了已经在门口伫立了良久的多西，发现他正手忙脚乱地抹着自己的眼睛。

“多西先生？”布莱恩有些困惑地说，手里提着琴，一瘸一拐地向着门口走去。“这么晚了……您来这做什么？”

“啊，布莱恩你怎么不开灯啊，”多西连忙转回头去开始摸索起墙上的开关来，片刻后房间便恢复了光明。“我……走廊的灯坏了，你没发现吗？我刚才一直在修来着。”他哑着嗓子说，吸了吸鼻子，意识到自己发出了明显的声音，赶快又咳嗽了两下作为掩饰。“那里的电路好久没有检查过了，”他又感觉自己的眼睛里有东西流出来，赶快擦了两下。“灰尘太大了……简直太呛人了，我……”他又没忍住吸了吸鼻子。

在重新亮起来的灯光下，布莱恩看着多西泛红的双眼中的水光，并没有说什么。多西意识到他的掩饰并没有任何作用。

他放弃了掩饰，转过脸去，用力把脸上的泪水抹去。

“已经没事了。”最后一点泪水也消失后，他说。但他还是不敢面对布莱恩的双眼。

“对不起。”布莱恩低下了头。“我没意识到……”

“不，不是你的错。”多西清了清嗓子。“正相反……是因为你的演奏实在是太出色了，我没忍住……”

“是拉赫玛尼诺夫的练声曲。”布莱恩告诉多西，然后他回头看了一眼从窗外照进来的清冷月光。“今晚的月色……让我想起了一些什么……让我想起了什么人。我竟然还记得那个夜晚……那个我自己都说不上来是什么时候的夜晚……那个时候……那个人。”布莱恩的双眼也泛起了一些湿润，他毫不在乎地将其抹去。“所以就……有一些感伤。”他又回头看了看窗外。“也许这个世界上不会再有其他人为我哭泣了。除了……”他的声音渐渐低下去，听不见了。

有阴影在多西的眼中一闪而过。他拼命咬住自己的下唇，几乎要咬出血来，才能控制住自己不要说出一些会让自己后悔的话来。

他强迫自己的嘴角向上扯出一个微笑来。他清楚这个笑大概比哭还难看，但他努力过了。

“为什么要哭呢，布莱恩？你看，你现在明明都已经走得很好了。我和玛塔都为你感到高兴，骄傲。”他鼓励地拍了拍布莱恩的上臂。“你的小提琴拉得那么好……还熟练掌握了三门外语。现在你连走路都没什么问题了。总有一天，你肯定能重新融入这个社会的。”多西故作愉快轻松地说道，然而他甚至不敢直视布莱恩的眼睛。“到那一天，我和玛塔……还有……”他勉强自己说出那个名字，“还有希格斯医生，我们都会为你庆祝的！所以别那么发愁了，放轻松点！”

他拍拍布莱恩的肩膀，踏着轻松的步伐走出了这个房间。然而门一在他身后关上，他那个蹩脚的愉快表情便化作了忧郁的愁容。

他不知道凯特是如何把那张扑克脸维持了二十年的。

也许她那整张脸都已经死了。变成了坚硬的石头。

所以她才能二十年如一日地这样。

也许她的心也是如此。

死去了，变成了石头，所以才能彻底地泯灭掉人性。

而布莱恩竟然还……竟然还相信着那个女人。甚至还……

多西感到一股怒火在自己的内心闷烧起来。

布莱恩总有一天会知道真相的。

不管凯特采取怎样的措施想要推迟那一天的到来，那一天早晚还是会到来。

而多西觉得，那一天已经快要来临了。

在那一天到来的时候，在布莱恩得知一切真相之后，他会怎样想？他会变成什么样子？而在此之前他又会经历多少挣扎困苦？

这个过于沉重的问题压在多西的心上，他几乎要无法呼吸。他感到眼前有点发黑，脚下有点不稳，便趁着自己还没有摔倒的时候赶快移动到墙边，扶住墙边那本来是为了布莱恩所设置的护栏支撑住自己，粗重地喘息着，想要从那个问题加在他心头的重担下解脱出来……

就那样在原地站了不知多久，多西才终于感到好了一些，便重新收拾好自己丢在地上的工具箱，系在自己腰间，蹒跚地走回自己的房间。

他没有注意到他刚刚离开的那个房间一直开着一条缝。

而有一双带着圆框眼镜的褐色眼睛看到了刚刚的一切。


	3. 崩溃的开端 | The Beginning of Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梶浦由记 (かじうら ゆき)《Ave Maria (圣母颂)》 https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=JCbQKor @QQ音乐
> 
> 梶浦由记 (かじうら ゆき)《La Fille aux Cheveux de Lin (亚麻色头发的少女)》 https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=XFepKoT @QQ音乐
> 
> 光宗信吉 (みつむね しんきち)《Confession Elevator - Daydream》 https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=8nUpKo0 @QQ音乐

今天又完成了一首曲子……这首真的让我很满意。

希格斯医生今天来为我做了检查……她说我的身体已经没有大碍了。其实我早就觉得已经可以了，现在我走路基本已经没有任何问题。

她终于露出了难得的微笑，还答应留下来和玛塔和伊内一起听我为他们演奏……大家也都很喜欢这首曲子。她今天心情真的很好，不像往常那样一直绷着一张脸了。

她肯定很高兴我能够恢复得这么好。这一切都是她的功劳。

我知道我一直以来所为之准备着的那一天很快就要到来了。

我已经准备好回到这个世界上了。

我已经准备好重新开始自己的人生了。

虽然我失去了那么多年月……但是这一天迟早还是会来，而且它马上就要来了。

这么多年我一直在等待着。在等待的同时努力着。所以到头来这些时间也并不完全是白费。我所等的就是这个时候——而我的等待终于快要结束了。

希格斯医生……即便是在我离开这里之后，我也会一直记得你。

我知道你并不全然是看上去的那样。

我知道你是有一颗心的。

在多年前的那个夜晚，在我那样万念俱灰的时候，在死亡的解脱对我都是一种奢侈的时候，你在微弱的月光中为了我而哭泣。

我一直都知道。你是为了我在做着这一切。

我应该怎样做，才能够回报你？我应该做什么，你才能回应我？

回应我这么久以来……

布莱恩的笔停住了。他知道自己心里在想着的是什么。但他能做到对自己坦诚，把自己内心当中沉淀了那么久的感情认真地写在纸上，写在自己的日记里吗？

他的笔长久地停在下一个单词的开头。墨水在那里开始渐渐晕开。

不，他不能让墨水在那里留下污点。他要继续写下去。

我应该怎样做，才能够回报你？我应该做什么，你才能回应我？

回应我这么久以来……对你的期待……和爱？

布莱恩放下了笔，长久地盯着自己刚刚留在纸上的这一行字。

他做到了。

他写下来了。

他长长地呼出一口气。让他有点奇怪的是，终于把这件事写在了纸面上之后，他却并不再为此而羞耻了，恰恰相反，他感到松了一口气，仿佛心头一块大石被挪开了。

布莱恩在桌前沉默地坐了片刻。接着，他仿佛是下定了决心一般，再次拿起笔，在本子上另起一行，用大写字母写道：

**我爱你，希格斯医生。**

**我希望你能够回应我的爱。**

这次他放下了笔，脸上带着羞赧的微笑，深情地盯着自己刚刚写下的字迹看了片刻，终于满意地把日记本合上，关上灯，上床睡觉了。

然而满怀着对未来的希望和憧憬，以及对“希格斯医生”的爱的布莱恩·帕斯特纳克并不知道未来等待着自己的是什么……他甚至不知道接下来等待着自己的是什么。

布莱恩·帕斯特纳克带着幸福的微笑闭上了眼睛。

他不知道这或许是他最后一次发自真心地露出这样的表情。

布莱恩猛然从睡梦中惊醒。他眼前是一片漆黑。

看来天还没有亮。布莱恩习惯性地向床边伸出手，试图摸到眼镜戴上然后打开台灯，然而他发现自己没办法移动自己的手臂。

不仅如此……布莱恩越来越惊恐地意识到，他似乎被这一片又深又浓的黑暗里面的什么东西死死地挤压束缚住，他快要没办法呼吸了……

布莱恩粗重地喘息着。他拼尽全力试图挣脱这他看不到的，束缚着他的不知道什么东西，使出吃奶的气力踢打着，然而却发现自己纹丝不动，根本无法挣脱这缠绕挤压着他身体的东西。

他的力气已经快要耗尽了……而且……他感到呼吸越来越困难……

他什么也看不到。令人窒息的黑暗牢牢地压住他的双眼。但是他好像……听到周围……有什么声音……

隐隐约约的声音。这种声音让他很不安，让一种巨大的寒意冲刷过他的全身。起初是一种窸窸窣窣的声音……然后那个声音渐渐逼近了，包围了他……好像是某种黏糊糊，软塌塌的东西从什么表面上滴着黏液滑行过来的声音……这声音让他感到一阵恶心，伴随着巨大的恐惧，威胁着要吞没一切，结果他的存在——

布莱恩惊醒了，本能地从床上坐起来，揪住自己睡衣的胸口大口大口地喘息着珍贵的空气。原来是一个噩梦……他略微松了口气，然而这并没有使他放松下来……他伸手摸索着，打开台灯，戴上眼镜，温暖昏黄的光线立刻笼罩了他的周身，然而布莱恩只能感到从那个噩梦当中体验到的恶寒一阵一阵地冲刷过他的全身。他用被子裹紧了自己。

是一个噩梦，只是一个噩梦而已，布莱恩努力说服自己，试图让自己的焦躁恐惧的内心平静下来。但是没有用……这个噩梦里这种带给他巨大恐惧的情景和体验对他来说竟然异常地熟悉，就好像他以前曾经亲身经历过这样的感觉一样……但是他说不上为什么，更不知道是在何时何地。他翻身下了床，仍然裹着被子，双腿颤抖着走到门口打开了电灯的开关，屋子里立刻明亮了起来。布莱恩披着被子走到书桌前，坐了下来。几个小时以前他写下的日记仍然摊开来放在桌面上，他在纸上所写下的对希格斯医生的热烈表白仍然留在纸面上。但此时此刻，布莱恩并没有心情去想那些事情，他合上日记本放到一边，开始收拾整理起他凌乱的桌面，指望这样可以让自己的注意力转移到别的方向……

然而这并没有任何作用。

布莱恩从椅子上站起身，把被子留在上面。他把小提琴和琴弓从琴盒中取出，站到开阔的窗前，把琴架在肩头，琴弓轻轻放在弦上，然后开始演奏。

然而他没有办法控制住自己的双手的颤抖。《亚麻色头发的少女》的第一个音符忽强忽弱地颤抖着，勉强离开了琴弦，然而布莱恩焦躁的内心让他根本没办法掌握好曲子的节奏，他颤抖而僵硬的手甚至没办法像他一直以来地那样精确地控制住曲调的音准，持弓的那一只手也在肉眼可见地颤抖……几个急促而潦草的乐句之后，布莱恩意识到即便是这样也于事无补，他的注意力早已经涣散，他甚至开始记不起谱子了。

布莱恩没有办法了。

他发泄似地在琴弦上锯出一阵刺耳难听的杂音，把他一直以来那么宝贝的琴随手扔到了床上，颓然倒在书桌椅上。

他感觉那个噩梦里面浓郁的黑暗便是从他脚下未知的深渊里所爬出来的邪恶所在。他感觉自己仿佛正站在悬崖峭壁边缘，而他脚下的地面已经开始逐渐崩解，坠落。那一团无定型的黑暗从深渊下面爬出来，开始向他逼近，向他伸出逐渐成型的粗大伪足，随时都有可能把他抓起然后拖着他一起潜入他脚下那未知的可怕深渊……

布莱恩晃晃脑袋，用力将自己想象出来的那幅可怖景象从脑海里驱逐出去，然而收效甚微。他又从书架上抽出几本书，随意翻看着，希望里面的内容能够取代自己头脑里的那些陌生又熟悉的恐惧和不安。然而他只是盯着书上的字句，目光机械地从书页上滑过，却什么都没读进去。

布莱恩感觉是如此的烦躁。焦虑。恐惧……他只希望自己能赶快平静下来，这样他好躺回去继续睡觉……然而他根本做不到，他甚至在椅子上都感到如坐针毡，索性站了起来，在灯火通明的房间里开始来回踱步……

他不愿，也不能去细想刚刚的那个梦境。他可以做到不去想那个梦。但是……

那个噩梦给他带来的焦虑和恐惧却久久盘踞在他的心中，拒绝离开。

还有……还有另外一点他不敢去面对的事情……那就是这个噩梦尽管是那么的恐怖，但却给他一种怪异的熟悉感觉……感觉他曾经亲身经历过这样的情景一样……但是事情不应该是这样的……那不可能……若真是如此，他早就该……

可是他的确差点死掉啊。

他从电车站台上坠落到轨道上，然后被对向的列车碾了过去。

这场事故几乎让他的身体彻底损毁。为了能够像如今这样，得以和常人无异地行动，他已经在这家医院住了二十年的时间。

他就这样失去了人生中本该是最为美好珍贵的二十年的时光。

但是他一直在努力。一直在准备着。

为了能够重新开始自己刚要正式开始就被打断的人生……

而且他自认为做得很好。他真的取得了很大的进步和成就……

难道那就是当时他被列车碾过去的时候的感觉吗？

那个噩梦真的非常可怕……但是，被电车碾过去不应该是这样的啊。

他也许会因为严重的创伤而呼吸困难，但他不可能会什么也看不到，更不可能会感到动弹不得。

到底发生了什么？这个梦境到底在说明什么？

不……布莱恩努力调整着自己开始由于逐渐扩大的惊恐而变得浅而急促的呼吸。不。不应该是这样的……他本来一直心怀着希望，他克服了那么多的困难，历经了那么多的汗水和痛苦，付出了那么大的努力……他不应该也不能就被一个小小的噩梦打败。这没什么的……一切都已经好转了……这真的没什么……我已经准备好了，准备好面对这个世界了，准备好开始我的人生了——

然而没有用。焦虑和恐惧还是不停地啮咬蚕食着布莱恩内心的希望和力量。

布莱恩感到呼吸变得越来越困难了。他不能——他不能在这个时候被他自己都觉得莫名其妙的东西所打垮——他不应该——如果他这个时候倒下，他负担不起这个代价，他怎么可以让希格斯医生二十年来的努力白费——还有玛塔和伊内——

布莱恩感到自己的双腿开始渐渐失去力量。他惊恐地发现自己无力行走了，他的双腿甚至开始在自己的体重下打弯。他努力想要直起腿来，可是他发现自己做不到——

布莱恩跪在了地上，他的双腿变得虚弱，不听使唤起来。他的整个身子都在无法控制地颤抖，他把双手放在地面，勉强用臂力支撑住自己。他真的不想事情变成这样，真的不想走到那一步，但是他已经没有办法了——

布莱恩在自己双臂的支撑下慢慢蹭到床边，然后按下了床头板上的那个紧急呼叫按钮。

快点醒醒啊，布莱恩一遍一遍地按着那个按钮。快点……谁来帮帮我……求求你们……谁都行……

接着，扬声器那边哗啦响了一声，内部电话线路接通了。

“布莱恩？”伊内·多西困倦的声音从那头传过来。“发生了什么？你怎么了？这么晚了……”

布莱恩勉强自己发出声音，他发现自己连说话的气力都要没有了，但他还是竭尽全力用微弱的声音向着那边喊道：

“救救我……救救我……求求你……“

然后，没等电话那头传出回应，布莱恩便眼前一黑，失去了意识。


	4. 没有丝毫甜味……反比胆汁更苦 | It is NOT Sweet AT ALL...And EVEN MORE Bitter than Bile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章建议搭配以下曲目食用：
> 
> Thanatos(E-13)-鹭巢诗郎-EVA交响乐版本
> 
> https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=TmO2o1u

“救救我……救救我……求求你……”

“布莱恩？到底怎么了？冷静一点，先把情况告诉我，我马上就过去……布莱恩？”听到布莱恩逐渐微弱下去的呼救声，多西脑中立刻警铃大作。然而不论多西是如何大声向电话线路那边喊着，都没有再听到布莱恩的回应。

多西立刻感到恐惧袭上了自己的心头。

布莱恩有危险。

而且看起来他是用尽全身最后的力气向自己求救的。现在他甚至已经无法继续发出声音了……是没有办法，还是不可能？难道他甚至已经失去了意识？不，我要冷静下来，我必须……

多西感到自己的脑子嗡嗡作响。他强迫自己平心静气，去按响了值班室的总警报。

这栋建筑里的所有警铃都开始在同一时间高声响起。接着，多西打开了设施内部线路的总对讲线路，开口讲话。

“帕斯特纳克先生在自己的房间里丧失意识，情况非常紧急。请各部门人员迅速做好抢救准备。”

接着，他拿起对讲机揣进自己兜里，冲出了值班室。

布莱恩的房间门上并没有安锁。这正是为了预防这种情况的发生。

多西直接从门外撞了进来，看到屋里所有的灯都点着，而布莱恩正瘫坐在地上，背靠着床。他赶快冲到布莱恩的身边，发现他眼睛微闭着，正浅而快速地喘息着。多西在他身边跪下来，轻轻摇晃着他的胳膊。

“布莱恩？你没事吧，布莱恩？”

布莱恩的眼皮微微颤动着，缓缓睁开眼睛，慢慢转过头，看到了多西。见到来人是多西，布莱恩不顾一切地伸出双臂紧紧抱住了他，多西能听见他在自己耳边急促的呼吸，能感到自己怀里的布莱恩的心脏仿佛被困在笼中的小鸟疯狂地振动翅膀一样，在他的胸廓中狂跳，力度甚至能让他都明显地感受到。多西不知道发生了什么，但他知道不管发生了什么，肯定不是好事。他不由自主地抱紧了布莱恩。

“工作人员马上就来，”多西低声安慰着布莱恩。“到底发生什么事了，布莱恩？你哪里不舒服？哪里受伤了？哪里疼——”

“……害怕……”布莱恩在他耳边用几不可闻的声音说了些什么，但多西只能听清这两个字。

“什么？”多西用手掌轻轻捋着布莱恩的后背，试图让他的呼吸和心跳都平息下来。“害怕？你怕什么？是什么东西……？”

可是布莱恩说不出更多有条理的话了。他的言语消失在一阵啜泣中。

多西逐渐开始恐慌起来。

莫非……那一天真的就要到了？

尽管多西是那么的恨着凯特，恨她把一切都瞒着布莱恩，恨她把布莱恩的生活乃至整个世界都攥在自己手心里，但是多西自己也承认，他也不希望看到那一天的来临。

他不想看到好不容易才恢复过来，内心充满着希望和光明的布莱恩在这样的打击下破碎。

但是他又能怎么办呢。

他别无办法。凯特才是那个有能力决定一切的人。

哪怕他多西对布莱恩的事有着什么不同的意见，他和索萨也只能无条件地服从凯特的一切命令和安排。

他只能抱紧了怀里的布莱恩，用心感受着自己怀里的这个人的体温，用手抚摸着他的后背，安抚着他。

“你是安全的。“他竭力压下自己的恐慌，不让自己的声音产生哪怕最微弱的一丝颤抖。”没事了，布莱恩……他们马上就来……已经没事了……你是安全的……“

布莱恩不再说话了，只是靠在多西的怀里发出微弱的啜泣。

门开了，平车被推了进来，两个护工把布莱恩抬到了床上，给他盖好被子。值班医生掏出听诊器，检查着他的心肺和其他生命体征。

“好像没有太大的问题。“片刻之后，那个医生把听诊器放回口袋。”心率和呼吸过快……但还是窦性心律，应该没有大问题，呼吸音也没问题，肺内也没有听到杂音。你来的时候他是什么状态？“

多西也并没有完全理解医生所说的话，但他还是能听出来布莱恩的身体似乎并没有大碍。

“我一进来就发现他在地上坐着，然后我过去看他是怎么回事，发现他闭着眼睛，呼吸特别快，我一过去他就突然抱住我，我也不知道他是怎么回事，然后他抱着我就开始哭……我也没听出来他到底说了些什么，就只听出来他说他觉得害怕——“

“应该是惊恐发作。“医生点点头，得出结论。”你能想到有什么可能的诱因吗？在这个时候……“

多西摇摇头。但他突然想到了什么。

“也许他做噩梦了？”多西若有所思。“或者是突然想起了什么？我也不太清楚……但是……”

“嗯……我也觉得……”那个医生思考了良久，最后也点点头。“保险起见我们还是把他推到观察室吧。万一还有什么别的状况也说不定。”

多西点点头。医生和两位护工开始把载着布莱恩的平车向门外推去。

然后多西的余光突然瞥到了书桌上的什么东西。一个嫩绿色的本子……那好像是……

“你们先过去吧，我马上就来。”他对医生和护工说。

在平车上，布莱恩向着多西伸出一只手。

“不……别这样……我不要一个人……”

多西走到布莱恩身边，捏了捏他的手。

“没事，我马上就过去了。就一会。”

布莱恩眼里含着泪，点了点头。

平车被推走了。

多西在原地停留了半晌。他知道布莱恩一直在记日记。那个绿色的本子……就是他的日记吗……？

多西觉得自己简直太不道德了。布莱恩突然发生了这样的状况，虽然身体没有大碍，但怕是要在观察室呆一晚。而他多西，不仅没有立刻跟下去，反而还动了这种歪念头，想要趁着这种时候偷看布莱恩的日记……

但是……

不知道为什么，他真的没办法克制住自己产生这样的冲动。他真的很想，很想看看布莱恩到底在日记里写了些什么内容……而且……鉴于刚刚发生的这样的状况……

布莱恩很有可能在日记本上写下了那突然让他感到如此害怕惊惧的东西到底是什么。

多西自己都觉得这种说法完全没有说服力。

但是他就是想看布莱恩的日记。

而且……而且没准……就算他多西的这种冲动不太道德，但要是看了布莱恩的日记之后，真能找到布莱恩这次发作的根源呢？

多西慢慢走到布莱恩的书桌旁，犹疑不决地向着那个嫩绿色的本子伸出了手。

他抓住了那个本子。然后他的手颤抖着，把他从桌上拿了起来。

他闭上眼，咽了一口唾沫，然后随便将本子翻到靠后的一页，开始阅读起来。

布莱恩的笔迹整齐而优美。这显然是因为布莱恩刚刚开始能写字的时候，为了更好地恢复手臂和手指的功能，专门花了一段时间练习书法，索萨和他曾经告诉过多西这一点。在这些排版整齐的纸页间，多西看到了布莱恩制定的外语学习计划，学习进度的记录，对几部经典文学作品的评价，在日常康复训练的感受，对外面那个荒废的花园里枯萎凋零的植物的观察，接着他的心漏跳了一拍，因为他甚至看到了布莱恩在和自己以及索萨一起闲聊时自己讲的那几个老掉牙的笑话。

还有……时常出现在他的日记里对于未来的期待和盼望，他的坚定和决心。

充满了布莱恩内心的光明和希望，还有他一直以来那么积极的努力，全都让他自己记录在了多西手里这个沉甸甸的嫩绿色的本子里。

多西的脸上不由自主地露出了一丝他自己都没察觉到的笑意。

布莱恩·帕斯特纳克……你就算不是辛特拉公司的总裁，你也有着强大无比的自我，对自己的人生有着明确的安排。

其实你的生活一直在继续着。其实你的生活真的非常精彩。

伊内·多西在心里默默地这样想道。

只剩下最后的一篇了……他在前面没有看到任何关于布莱恩突如其来的恐惧的征兆。

那他所要找的东西应该就是在这里。

他深吸了一口气，准备面对到底是什么东西让布莱恩·帕斯特纳克那么恐惧。

然而他所看到的并不是他一直提心吊胆着准备的东西。

他越往下读，就越觉得呼吸困难。他能感受到胸中有一种钝痛，仿佛是一只手死死地捏住了他的心脏，而他的心在那只手里拼命挣扎着想要继续跳动，但却越来越困难……

最后，他的目光落在了布莱恩的日记当中用大写字母写出来的最后那两行字。

**我爱你，希格斯医生。**

**我希望你能够回应我的爱。**

多西手里拿着布莱恩的日记本。他只看到本子上的字迹开始跳动，跳动得越来越剧烈，他很快便一个字也看不清了。接着，他意识到是自己的双手正在无法控制地剧烈颤抖。他立刻把手里的本子扔回到布莱恩的书桌上，仿佛那个本子突然变得滚烫无比。他把双手伸到自己的面前，仔细端详，但他的双手还是在无法控制地颤抖。接着他意识到他全身从头到脚都在颤抖。

他说不出话来。

强烈的愤怒将他整个吞噬了。

他紧紧咬着牙关，牙齿都开始咯咯作响，然而他甚至都听不到自己牙齿发出的响声。他只能听到奔流的血液正不断冲击着自己的耳朵，发出嗡嗡的声音。

“希格斯医生”……

多西一想到这个名字，就感到冰冷的愤怒和仇恨。

“希格斯医生”……布莱恩不知道他所爱的那个人从一开始便根本不存在。他以为自己爱着的人其实是另一个人……这个人明明知道一切，理解一切，却是那样残忍地一直在欺骗他。背叛他。并且用无数的谎言铸成他所在的这个牢笼……将布莱恩与外界彻底隔离，牢牢困在里面，长达二十年的时间。

而且还不仅如此。

这个人……这个邪恶的女人……她……

她还窃取了布莱恩的形象和身份。用他作为她控制整个世界的手段，辛特拉公司的象征。这个狡猾，奸诈而恶毒的女人用辛特拉公司把整个世界都牢牢攥在自己的手心里……控制压迫着这个世界上的每一个人，这是真实的世界当中的每个角落的每个人虽然无法宣之于口但却都心照不宣的事实。

凯特·希克斯。

辛特拉公司首席执行官，“布莱恩·帕斯特纳克先生“的”私人助理“。

多西想到他刚才在布莱恩的最后一篇日记当中所读到的一切。他现在只觉得非常讽刺。

这个以爱之名彻底控制着布莱恩，剥夺了他的身份和一切，还控制着整个世界，将世上的一切恶事做尽的女人……布莱恩竟然还爱着她。

而且还爱了她很久很久。

多西感到自己的身体和灵魂都在闷烧着。这种灼热的疼痛简直是一种煎熬。

他环顾四周，看到了布莱恩还凌乱着的床铺，还有被他随手丢在床上的小提琴。

他不由自主地走了过去，将那把小提琴从被单上虔诚地拿起，用双手举着它仔细端详着。涂着清漆的琴面反射着房间里明亮的光线，木质琴身的颜色和质感是如此的温润而光滑。多西的手轻轻拂过那四根绷紧的琴弦，想象着那个人灵活的手指在这些琴弦上揉按的样子。他拿着琴再次走到布莱恩的书桌前，把被随手扔在那里的琴弓也拿起来，和小提琴一起放回到琴盒里。

多西感觉他内心的狂怒一点一点地回落下去，取而代之的，是另一种渐渐涌上心头的苦涩感觉。他内心的疼痛变得越发尖锐起来，有什么锋利狭长的东西正在缓缓地刺入他的心脏，一点一点地将其整个贯穿了，他甚至觉得有血开始从那里滴一滴一滴地滴下来。

他知道那是什么。

但那不会带来任何好处。

更不会有任何结果。

因为他完全明白，以他伊内·多西的立场，是没有权利把这件事说出去的。他不可能把这种事告诉任何人。没有人可以知道。

以凯特·希克斯的力量，她可以轻易让他伊内·多西顷刻人间蒸发。

做得干干净净，就好像他多西这个人甚至都没在这个世界上存在过一样。

更别提让布莱恩知道了。

但他又必须要活下去，必须继续作为勤杂工在这家只有一个病人的康复医院受雇于凯特·希克斯……因为他也有自己不得不做的事。

即便他所做的一切都于事无补，即使他所做的一切都是徒劳无功，他也还是必须坚持下去。

不是为了凯特·希克斯。

而是为了布莱恩·帕斯特纳克。

多西重新直起身，把布莱恩的日记本放回原来的位置，然后检查了一下确认自己没有落下任何东西。

然后他向门口走去，推开门，离开了布莱恩的房间，出发前往观察室。

布莱恩还在等着他呢。


	5. 它吞没了一切 | It Engulfs Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章建议搭配
> 
> 鹭巢诗郎-脆弱な、自我境界- EVANGELION:DEATH
> 
> https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=nCKYevI
> 
> 食用

布莱恩·帕斯特纳克再一次喘着粗气从床上惊醒，全身冷汗淋漓。

又是梦……吗……

他慌乱地在床头摸索着，打开了台灯，戴上自己的棕色圆框眼镜。他努力不去回想刚刚那个梦的内容，然而那个梦里那些不可名状的恐怖物体所发出的绿色幽光仍然顽固地残留在他的视网膜上。他摘下眼镜，揉了揉胀痛的双眼，又把眼镜带了回去，环顾着自己的房间。

他的床头灯所发出的昏黄灯光是如此的微弱。那一盏黯淡的光明只能给他提供最有限的一点保护……仅仅能笼罩住他的床铺的范围而已。至于房间其余的部分，那些没办法完全被台灯照亮，那些笼罩在暗夜的影子里的部分，尤其是那些处于微弱光明和浓稠黑暗的交界处，影影绰绰地摇曳的部分……布莱恩知道有不属于这个世界的东西在黑暗里潜伏着，它们永远埋伏在他的周身，随时有可能冲破光明和黑暗之间的模糊界限向他发动攻击。

而一旦这些东西来袭，布莱恩毫无反抗之力。

曾经充满了他内心的光明和力量正在渐渐地从他的心灵中流失。

布莱恩开始意识到，他实际上是多么的脆弱，不堪一击。

现在，即使是对黑暗中的未知的恐惧，也已经足以让他吓得魂飞魄散……但他知道事情本不该是这样的啊！

一切都出了差错。错得离谱。

难道我不是已经准备好回到这个世界上了吗？

难道我不是已经准备好重新开始自己的人生了吗？

难道我的人生重新开始的那一天不是马上就要到来了吗？

难道我这么多年一直以来的等待不是马上就要终于结束了吗？

这么多年来，我苦心积虑，用心良苦地在积聚自己的力量……然而难道我这么久的努力就要因为连我自己都不知道的原因而毁于一旦了吗？

布莱恩的神经绷得紧紧的，用被子裹紧了自己，向床头灯靠得更近了些，眼睛还是无法停止惊恐地环视台灯光线范围之外的黑暗，即使他完全明白这样做只会让他更加恐惧。

而我甚至不敢下床把我此时此刻的迷茫写在我的日记里。

那黑暗和光明之间的界限并不明晰，但我知道，只要踏过了那条不知道在何处的界限，就是死路一条。

我心中的脆弱甚至已经开始发出声音，用它的旋律向我昭示着它的存在。

今夜我没有办法再度入眠了。

等早晨来临……等阳光驱散这房间里一切的黑暗之后我就可以暂时安全了……

然后我就可以去把我现在心头的一切和我内心的脆弱发出的旋律全部记录下来……

布莱恩突然惊醒过来。

他全身都好痛……接着他发现自己原来一直维持着裹着被子在床头抱膝而坐的姿势，他一定是睡着了……

此刻天已经大亮。

令人安心的阳光充满了整个房间，把那些摇曳的影子赶走了。

还好这次他不是从噩梦中惊醒……他慢慢调整姿势伸展开来，然后挣扎着下床。昨夜从噩梦中惊醒时在他头脑中回响的旋律仍萦绕在他耳边。

他从来都没有想过要去写这样的曲子……然而他根本没办法无视自己脆弱的，正在不断崩解的自我境界。

他太累了。因为他在恐惧中坐着入睡，导致现在他全身每一块肌肉都在酸痛……而他的眼睛也十分干涩，疼痛。但他必须要马上把现在还停留在他脑海中的旋律记下来，因为只有这样……只有这样……

他的自我变得如此脆弱。正在不断崩解。

而这是他能想到的自我拯救的唯一方式。

他甚至没有顾得上穿拖鞋，直接赤着脚走到书桌前，取出小提琴和琴弓，先是稍微调了调音，接着便开始试着将他深陷黑暗之时内心中迷茫的诘问注入到手里的乐器中去。

他不断重复着的，没有结果的思考。

他对黑暗里那些连他自己都不知道是什么的东西的恐惧。

他的噩梦中，那些模糊了梦境和现实，已经开始越来越多地侵入他生活的熟悉又陌生的异象。

还有他面对所有这一切，自己的力量却在慢慢流失，他所感受到的强烈的无力和迷茫……

他找不到任何东西能让自己抓住，能让自己脱离危险，能让他不要继续向着下方时刻威胁着要吞没一切的黑暗深渊坠落……

他只能牢牢抓住手里的小提琴和琴弓。

并不断地把那些旋律全都写在乐谱上。

不知道过了几个小时，在太阳已经开始西斜的时候，布莱恩终于在最后一张乐谱上画下了终止线。

琴弓毫无章法地擦过琴弦，发出几声杂乱的噪音，接着琴和琴弓被胡乱塞进了琴盒里，盒子的搭扣也根本没被扣上。

布莱恩将那几张乐谱按照正确的顺序重新排列好，然后在第一张纸最上方的空白处写下乐曲的标题：

《脆弱的自我境界》。

The VulnerableState That Is My...Ego.

“……布莱恩……？怎么了？你在做什么？”玛塔·索萨推着餐车进入了布莱恩的房间，然而却被她所看到的东西吓到了。

全部都是一团糟。

黑色的墨水被洒得到处都是：书架上，书桌上，墙上，地上，全都是喷溅开来的黑色痕迹，黑色的墨水溅在书架上胡乱塞着的书本的书脊、封面和书页上，书桌上堆满了被撕毁的书本，这些书本很大部分也已经浸透了黑色的墨水，大滩的墨水一直蔓延到边缘，正顺着桌腿向下滴落，而墙壁惨不忍睹的样子仿佛是有人直接将墨水瓶砸碎在了上面。满地都是墨痕、摔碎的墨水瓶所洒落的玻璃碎屑和飘落的残破书页，而布莱恩·帕斯特纳克正赤裸着双脚站在这一地狼藉的正中间，他的脸上和睡衣上也溅满了墨迹。

“布莱恩！”索萨立刻把餐车停到了一边，尽可能小心轻快地穿过这片充满了危险的地板，勉强在呆立在原地的布莱恩的身边找到一个可以站立的地方。“发生了什么？你是又梦到了什么？还是看见了什么？到底是怎么回事？告诉我啊，说话啊？”

然而布莱恩仍然目光呆滞，一动不动。

索萨轻轻地摇晃了几下布莱恩的身体。

布莱恩渐渐从呆滞的状态当中回过神来。

他开始颤抖起来，颤抖得越来越剧烈，接着，他在原地摇晃起来，索萨一把扶住了他，他才没有跌倒。

“是什么，布莱恩？”索萨焦急地询问着。

“……绿色……”布莱恩的声音颤抖着。“不要绿色……”

索萨并没有领会布莱恩话语中的含义，但她知道这种时候她只有一种选择。

“好的……不要绿色，不要绿色。”索萨支撑着摇摇欲坠的布莱恩，附和着他。“我知道你现在一定非常不好受……我们先冷静下来，把拖鞋穿上，天啊，这么多碎玻璃，你的脚一定受伤了……先吃些东西吧，布莱恩？你一定累坏了，饿坏了吧？“她抱了抱布莱恩，试图让他的情绪稳定下来，然而布莱恩却不情愿地把她推开了。她不知道为什么最近布莱恩开始对她变得有些抗拒，以前明明完全不会有这样的事情的……

索萨让布莱恩在椅子上坐下，用脚清出一小块没有碎玻璃的地面，把自己的拖鞋让布莱恩穿上，自己只穿着袜子踩到了那里。幸亏她今天穿的袜子比较厚……但她尽管十分小心，但在满是碎玻璃的地面上行走时她还是感到了细碎的玻璃嵌入脚掌皮肤的刺痛。她终于到了布莱恩的床边，穿上他的拖鞋，过去把刚刚停在一旁的餐车推到布莱恩的身边。

这一餐索萨送来的是鸡肉蔬菜沙拉和奶酪三明治。

布莱恩坐在那，仍然呆滞地盯着面前沾染了墨水的桌面，轻轻地前后摇晃着。索萨只觉得心里火急火燎，尽管桌子上到处都是黑色的墨水，但是她已经顾不上把桌子擦干净了，她只是想赶快让布莱恩从这种仿佛着了魔一样的怪异状态中解脱出来，随便什么方法都行，至少转移一下他的注意力，让他别再总想着那些让他不安的事情，不论那些事情是什么……

“看，是奶酪三明治！还热着呢！还有鸡肉蔬菜沙拉，超级新鲜的绿叶蔬菜——“

索萨甚至没来得及看清楚刚刚到底发生了什么。她刚刚把手中的餐盘放下，然后便只觉得一个重物狠狠地击中了她的胸口，接着，是什么东西掉落在地上摔得粉碎的声音。这意料之外的当胸一击所带来的钝痛让她无法呼吸，她本能地紧紧捂住胸口，双眼紧闭，蹲了下去，还没来得及喘上气来，声嘶力竭的尖叫声便刺痛了她的耳膜，而因为胸口太痛，她甚至没办法抬起手捂住耳朵阻挡住这凄厉的惨叫声。

索萨努力忍住胸口的猛击带来的的钝痛，睁开眼睛想看清到底发生了什么事情。

然后她发现布莱恩已经不在椅子上了。

他正蹲在桌旁的墙角，整个人缩成一团，正在声嘶力竭地哭喊着什么，但索萨完全无法分辨出来他喊叫的内容，只能听得出一阵高过一阵的，上气不接下气的惨叫。待布莱恩的惨叫声稍微平息一点时，索萨试图接近他，然而布莱恩的尖叫立刻变得更加凄厉痛苦，明摆着是在拒绝索萨的接近。索萨尝试了好几次，却都没能成功地接近布莱恩。

“布莱恩……“索萨绝望地说，她的声音开始颤抖，泪水不断顺着她的脸颊流下。”我真的……想帮你……但是我真的不知道该怎么办……至少请告诉我，我应该怎样做才好啊！“

然而索萨完全清楚，布莱恩听不到自己在说些什么。

她站在离他两米远的地方，绝望地开始哭泣。

布莱恩的尖叫声的间隔时间逐渐开始变长，他的叫声越来越小，到了最后成为了沙哑而痛苦的啜泣和呻吟，他蹲在原地，前后摇晃着，头随着他身体的摇晃一次接一次地撞在书桌上。

但索萨清楚，就算她此时试图接近布莱恩，布莱恩也绝对不会允许她的接近的。

于是，她从口袋里掏出对讲机，打开了内部通讯频道。

“……伊内？这里是玛塔。布莱恩……“她甚至没办法开始描述刚刚所发生的一切。她根本没办法开口。她的话还没开始，便消失在一阵抽泣当中。

“总之……情况很严重。非常严重……我已经不知道该怎么办了。布莱恩他……”

索萨的对讲机那头传来了声音。是多西。

“玛塔？你现在和他在一起吗？在他的房间里？”多西的声音紧张焦急。

“是的……在他的房间里。我想……我们需要清洁设备。还有……医药箱。他受了点伤。”

片刻的沉默。

“好的……你先稳住他。我马上过去。’


	6. 他失去了一切 | He doesn’t have anything to rely on anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章建议搭配曲目：  
> 鹭巢诗郎-虚妄への、依存-EVANGELION:DEATH  
> https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=1ncm7vE

他已经有多久没有见过希格斯医生了？

两个月？三个月？

他知道希格斯医生是世界顶尖的医学专家。他能理解希格斯医生有着太多太多比来看他重要得多的事情——有多少危重的病患在等待着她的救治？有多少前沿的医学研究仰赖着她的研究成果？有多少专业会议和讲座等着她去出席，发布演说？希格斯医生必定是日理万机，没有什么多余的时间可以留给他，更何况现在他的身体已经痊愈了。

她已经对我仁至义尽了，布莱恩这样劝说自己，我不应该再抱有什么其他期待了。

但是……

但是。

他明明好不容易才重新在她的帮助下，站了起来，重获健康。明明他马上就能结束这二十年来的与世隔绝，回归社会，重新作为一个健全人开始自己的人生。他明明对那个马上就要到来的未来是那么期待，那么踌躇满志，他明明很快就可以……

然而他的内心却不知道什么时候，出现了一个黑洞。

这个黑洞越来越大，在他发觉到问题的时候，这个黑洞里已经开始爬出阴暗可怕的东西，他内心的光明和力量也不断从这个黑洞中流失……

他的内心明明本来充满了光明和希望。

但他现在只感到自己一无所有，孤立无援。

他根本无从和玛塔或是伊内谈起自己内心正在经历的挣扎。他的噩梦越来越频繁，越来越可怕，让他时刻惴惴不安，惶惶不可终日，而他甚至都不敢说出自己到底梦到了些什么，因为仅仅是重复自己的梦境就已经足以让他再次经历一遍梦中的心惊肉跳，更不用说……他现在甚至……

只有希格斯医生能救我了，布莱恩想着。

那次突如其来的崩溃中，他砸碎了好几个墨水瓶，把房间搞得一团糟，还将沙拉盘子摔在玛塔胸前，因为他完全没有办法忍受看到绿色，一看到这种颜色，他就会想起梦中那些在黑暗逼仄的空间里那些缓缓蠕动，渗着恶毒的黏液的不可名状之物……他的好多书本都在这次发作中毁了，而他记了很久的日记，因为本子的封皮是嫩绿色的，也让他毁掉了大半，事后他真的感到有些后悔，因为他在里面注入了那么多的心血……然而现在已经无法挽回了。

现在他的房间里没有一样东西是绿色的。就连窗外的那个花园如今也已经空无一物，那些枯萎的植物也都被连根拔起，连花圃里的土壤都被清空，以免任何东西发出绿色的新芽，再一次激发起布莱恩不好的回忆。院落中唯一被保留的植物就是围墙边暗红色叶子的树篱。

他已经在桌前枯坐了好几个小时。他面前的乐谱上只记着寥寥几小节的乐句……他突然回过神来，将注意力从自己的思考转向乐谱，才发现自己原来刚刚一直在无意识地以忽高忽低的音调重复拉着同一段旋律。

他感到自己内在的力量已经干涸了。

由于不断地从他内心的黑洞中泄漏而干涸……而他既无法找到办法补充他花了那么久才终于积累起的力量，也没有办法自己把那个黑洞堵住。

这样下去的话，情况只会越来越糟。

他多么希望希格斯医生能再次对他伸出援手，再拉他一把……他已经在这个黑洞里越陷越深，已经无力靠自己的力量挣脱出来。难道希格斯医生不是这个世界上最关心他的人吗？在他遇到困难的时候，希格斯医生怎么可能会袖手旁观呢？难道她不是这个世界上唯一一个还会为他而哭泣的人吗？当时他看到了，现在他还记得，以后也不会忘记，尽管那时候他甚至连话都说不出，也不知道那时是何年何月。

然而每当他询问工作人员希格斯医生什么时候会来的时候，也只会得到这样的回答：

“希格斯医生很忙。“

“她下个星期要出席一次重要会议。“

“这周她有一个很棘手的手术要完成。“

“她手头的项目正在关键阶段，抽不出时间。“

他也和玛塔还有伊内说过，希望能见到希格斯医生，而他们也认为目前的情况可能需要希格斯医生的专业意见。然而，这些“专业意见“从来都是以值班医生派脸色冰冷的护士每日三次送来的各种颜色和形状的胶囊和药片的形式出现，布莱恩甚至无法从医生和护士口中得知这些药品的成分。

这些药让他整天昏昏欲睡，头脑的反应也明显迟钝。他的双手开始经常自发地出现细微的颤抖。这些大概都是药物的副作用……他的噩梦有所减少，然而这完全没有减轻梦境内容的恐怖程度，对他内心无处不在的恐惧更是于事无补，他还是会偶尔尖叫着从梦里醒来，接着强打精神熬过整夜，因为他一闭眼就会看到那些恐怖的景象，感受到让他窒息的黑暗……更不用提迟钝的大脑和颤抖的双手对于他现在唯一能抓住的东西，他的音乐和创作，也产生了很大的影响。他没有办法……

布莱恩下巴抵着腮托，微微颤抖的手仍然在小提琴的弦上，然而他根本不知道自己在拉些什么。他的大脑一片寂静。

我现在可以依靠些什么？或是谁？我好像……已经什么也不知道了。我现在还在徒劳无功地做这些事情……到底是为了什么啊？

我总是在害怕。非常害怕。害怕黑暗，还有黑暗里的什么东西，绿色的东西，蠕动着的，恶心的东西……然而我甚至都不知道自己害怕的东西是什么……

我本来以为未来近在眼前。我只要再往前走几步，便可以真实地触摸到它，并且走进去了。但是现在……我到底在什么地方啊？我到底在依托些什么而存在啊？

琴弓在微微颤抖着的琴弦上机械地来回滑动着。布莱恩甚至无法分辨出提琴发出的是什么旋律，他只能听到毫无意义和曲调的机械噪音。

我……到底……在做些什么……

然后，凭空而现的景象再次从布莱恩的眼前闪现，那巨物的幢幢黑影没有固定的轮廓和形状，似乎有泛着绿色微光的湿润从上面不断滴落……然后，他又听到了那个声音，一个女人的声音，一个不怀好意，轻浮而恶毒的耳语声，他无法辨别话语的内容，但仅仅是他头脑里的那个声音就让他感觉自己快要——

布莱恩本能地狠狠按下小提琴的琴弦，毫无章法可言，他不再以标准的手势持弓，不由自主地像握一件武器一般在琴弦上一顿胡乱的切割劈砍，小提琴发出一阵刺耳难听的尖叫，但是这还不够，这样的声音还是不够驱散他头脑里那个让他胆战心惊的声音，他知道一旦被那个声音的主人虏获，就什么都完了——

布莱恩用更大的蛮力，更高的频率拉扯着琴弓。他头脑中这么多年来他熟记于心的小提琴技能突然间荡然无存。

那个渗着毒液的声音仍然在发出无情的嘶嘶声。

布莱恩无法再忍受了。

他随手丢掉琴弓，双手握住琴颈，狂乱地将整个小提琴的琴身向着墙壁摔去。

共鸣箱在猛烈的撞击下发出巨大的声响。

但布莱恩并没有就此罢手。

嘭。嘭。嘭。

布莱恩一次又一次地将他原本那么珍爱的小提琴撞在冰冷坚硬的墙壁上。

他一边嘶吼着，一边流着泪，声音逐渐沙哑，然而他对此完全没有自觉，只是一次又一次，反反复复地把小提琴砸在墙上，小提琴的部件在反复的撞击下逐渐破碎，脱落，掉在他的脚下，但布莱恩仍然没有停手，直到最后整个琴身都被砸烂了，布莱恩发现自己的脚下散落着一堆碎木片，而他的手里已经没有什么东西可以让他破坏了。

这把布莱恩曾如此喜爱，陪伴他那么多个年头的小提琴就这样迎来了它的末日。

看看我干的好事。

布莱恩呆立在原地，流着泪看着散落一地的碎木片。

他觉得喉咙很痛。

我真是自作自受。

这一次我真的是什么都没有了。

一切都是徒劳。

她不会再来了。

没有人能帮我。没有人会来帮我。

他默默地在原地站了很久，仿佛是在为被自己毁掉的小提琴默哀，然而他空荡荡的内心只有一片荒芜，什么都没有，甚至没有悔恨。意识到这是徒劳，布莱恩慢慢地走回到桌前，看着那张自己只写了几行的乐谱，就是那段他无意识间用高低不同的曲调重复拉了很久的旋律。

这是我的小提琴所留下的最后的东西了。

他看着这张大部分还是空白的乐谱，泪水再次滴落下来，滴在了上面。

从现在开始，我已经一无所有了。

他的手颤抖着，拿起了笔，为他的小提琴的绝唱写下了标题。

《对虚妄的依存》。

I don’t have anything to rely on anymore.

“他多长时间没睡觉了？“多西紧张不安地问着索萨。

“我不太确定……可能有几天，甚至一个星期。我以为他把药吃掉了，看着他上床睡觉的，可是实际上他根本没有睡……你也看到了，他那可怕的脸色……“索萨皱着眉头，脸上写满了忧虑。

“他一定是把药藏起来了。我记得他跟我抱怨过……说吃了那些药，他不仅头脑迟钝，手还一直在抖，根本没办法拉琴。“

“提到琴……你说前天他又把琴摔碎了？她又给他买了新的了吗？这是第几把了？“

“第四把，“多西重重地叹了一口气。”他一开始真的很难过也很后悔，所以看到那把新的琴时别提有多高兴了。然而……什么都没有。没有信，没有说明，连个字条或者是口信都没有。甚至不让说是她买的。就凭空那么出现了……没有任何解释，因为她不让，所以咱们谁都没办法……现在我猜他大概已经习惯了，昨天我看到他用那把新琴，我根本没从他脸上看出来一点高兴的意思。而且布莱恩现在几乎天天都吵着要见‘希格斯医生’。“多西脸上露出了一个嘲讽的笑容。”问他们希格斯医生是把他忘了吗，是不管他的死活了吗。“他无奈地摊开手。”然而他根本不知道。这个世界上，‘希格斯医生’是最关心他性命的人……“他干笑了两声。”要是‘希格斯医生’真的不在乎布莱恩的死活……这世道也不可能落到这个境地……“

索萨踩了一下多西的脚。“小声点，被人听见可有咱们好受的。”

“这话是不中听，但这是实话。”多西表情严肃。“咱们是得小心点，但我想私底下抱怨两句，她大概也不会拿咱们怎样。毕竟她还用得着咱们……暂时还用得着咱们。她若是现在对我们不利……布莱恩的情况大概会更恶劣吧。她肯定不愿意看到那样。”

“我真不明白，明明她什么都知道，却还要让我们每天向她报告。她可能也已经发现布莱恩没睡觉这件事了，但她还是没有采取任何措施……关于这件事，我有一点不好的感觉……说不定她就是……就是不想让布莱恩好起来……这样的话……她就可以永远……”

“玛塔！”多西低声警告她。

“好的，好的……我知道了，我不会再说了。但说实话，虽然我很担心布莱恩，但我真的不想把这件事告诉凯特。因为如果我们告诉她，她就必定要采取些措施，而且我认为这次她的做法……不论是你我还是布莱恩都不会喜欢的。之前她一直对这件事都是消极对待……以为只要自己不去理会，就可以假装布莱恩仍然一切正常。现在还彻底不跟他说话了。这肯定不是解决问题的正确方式，但这并不是我们能……决定得了的事情……而且……”

“但你也知道，这件事发展到现在这种状况……咱们不得不上报。而且我也不认为这是咱们能独立解决的状况。这里其他的医生确实也有处方权，然而真正能决定治疗方案和走向的还是凯特，那些别的医生在外面再厉害，到了这也半句话都说不上。而且如果咱们隐瞒不报……她也许不会立刻让咱们消失，但肯定会让咱们吃些苦头。现在既然已经成了这个样子……布莱恩除了克服这个困难，没有别的方法。但这又是那么严重的创伤……按凯特的方式，他是肯定没办法自己挺过来的……你刚才说的不无道理。”

索萨瞪大了眼睛看着多西。“你想说的是……“

**他可能需要些帮助。来自外界的帮助。来自我们。**

多西用他们自己发明的秘密手语对索萨说。

索萨接着自己的话头，就好像刚刚什么也没发生过一样：“是啊，我们确实得把这个情况反映上去。就算可能没用，也得稍微劝劝凯特。这样对布莱恩也好。“

多西如释重负地叹了口气。

“很好……那我现在去安保室。给她打电话。“


	7. 沉沦 | Submerged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章建议搭配曲目：
> 
> never get there-梶浦由记-劇場版 魔法少女まどか☆マギカ[新編]叛逆の物語 オリジナルサウンドトラック (魔法少女小圆 剧场版 [新篇] 叛逆的物语 原声带)  
> https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=gsEu3RP
> 
> face the truth-梶浦由记-劇場版 魔法少女まどか☆マギカ[新編]叛逆の物語 オリジナルサウンドトラック (魔法少女小圆 剧场版 [新篇] 叛逆的物语 原声带)  
> https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=jA0u3Rc
> 
> gonna fight with me-梶浦由记-劇場版 魔法少女まどか☆マギカ[新編]叛逆の物語 オリジナルサウンドトラック (魔法少女小圆 剧场版 [新篇] 叛逆的物语 原声带)  
> https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=PVRu3R7

他说不上自己已经清醒多长时间了……但足以让他感到精疲力竭。他的内心中有根弦崩得紧紧的，处在随时可能断裂的边缘，拉扯着他的心，他几乎能在生理上感到那种剧痛……他的头脑中有东西在从内部一次又一次地猛击着他的脑壳，那种撞击顽固而猛烈，他的头痛得要炸开了一样……更不用说他感到手脚轻飘飘的，软弱无力，像走在云端，他的大脑更是一片空白，除了“决不能睡着……必须要醒着”这个执念之外，便别无他物，与此同时，他的精神也极其亢奋，即使他的精神已经处在崩溃的边缘，也丝毫感受不到睡意。

布莱恩感觉自己快要疯了。

但也许他早就疯了。早在他自己甚至都没意识到的时候，他就已经疯了。

他决不能睡着……决不能……他甚至早已经不再去想他为什么不可以睡觉，只知道必须要保持清醒，不论如何都要，否则就会发生可怕的事情……

布莱恩把用镇纸反复碾压他藏起来的那一大堆药片，直到它们化为齑粉，然后把胶囊也分开来，将其中的粉末也倒出来，最后把这一堆药粉和胶囊的壳子全都扔出了窗外，这些细碎的粉末随风飘散开来，不见了。

他的手在剧烈地颤抖。他知道现在的这种颤抖已经不再来源于药物的作用，而仅仅是因为长时间缺乏睡眠。他的手抖得太厉害了，以至于完全无法再拉琴了……但至少，这样的话他就不会再次把小提琴砸得粉碎，他们也就不用费那个钱再买一把……然而布莱恩知道他们根本不在乎，他已经砸烂了四把小提琴，然而每次他砸烂琴后的第二天，都会有一把崭新的小提琴出现在原来的地方，而从来没有人回答过他的追问，就好像这件事根本没有发生过一样，而玛塔和伊内对此也是闪烁其词……他知道，不管他砸碎多少把小提琴，第二天都会出现一把新的，也没有人对此会给出任何解释，就好像什么也没有发生过一样。

一想到这里，布莱恩就感到一股无名火从内心窜上来，他下意识地咬紧了牙关，牙齿咯咯作响。

没有一个人知道。没有一个人关心。

他内心的痛苦，他内心的恐惧，他内心的迷茫……甚至没有人费心来问一句，问问他为什么会这样做，到底是什么样的原因让他突然发作把他那么珍贵的小提琴都砸碎了……一切都是徒劳。玛塔和伊内说过想要帮助他，然而看看他们是怎样“帮助”他的……口口声声地说着要帮助自己，然而仍然什么也不告诉他，从来不直接回答他的问题，总是在搪塞他……而且……

希格斯医生。

从他第一次把小提琴砸碎的那天，又过了多久？布莱恩不确定，也不关心。他只知道即便是他内心中的痛苦和恐惧以如此极端的方式袭来，希格斯医生也不会对此作出任何反应，即便他每一天都在询问，不管他是强硬地要求，无理取闹，甚至是低声下气地苦苦哀求，那些来来去去的工作人员完全不回答他，起初至少还会应付一下他的询问，到了后来甚至都懒得理会他。

希格斯医生……他能够肯定，他再也不会从希格斯医生那里得到任何帮助了。

他甚至已经开始怀疑，怀疑多年前的那个深夜他所看到的一切仅仅是他病中所产生的幻觉：当时的光线是那么的昏暗，他又没有戴眼镜，什么也看不清，只能凭借气息感觉是谁……他的记忆也有可能有偏差，或许那仅仅是他已故的可怜母亲在为他悲惨的命运而哭泣。甚至他记忆中他以为自己那天所看到的一切都没有真正地发生过，是他把自己头脑中产生的想象当成了自己真实的记忆，因为他当时全身瘫痪躺在床上，什么也感觉不到，什么也做不了，他是那么的痛苦，那么的孤独，而那个时候却没有任何人在意关心他的感受。在那个时候，他对人世毫无牵挂和留恋，已经沦为一个彻底的废人，只想一走了之，然而他甚至连自行了断都做不到……希格斯医生是他所了解的唯一一个来照顾他的人，所以他会想象出这样的事情，想象着，或者更准确地说，是希望着她真心实意地关心着自己，同情着自己，也是很可能会发生的事情……但他却阴差阳错地把自己的希冀和想象当成了事实，这一切都只是一个他做了十几年的梦，而他却一直傻乎乎地把这件事错当成是真的……

希格斯医生根本不关心他。

她甚至从未真正在乎过他。

但即便现在他的精神正在逐渐崩溃，他的身体也已经痊愈，然而为什么那家公司现在仍然在对他进行治疗？如果是这样的话，他的治疗难道不是早就该结束了吗？他早就应该离开这家医院了啊……

有什么东西不对劲。

然而他直到现在才意识到……

但他无法作出更有逻辑的思考了。长时间缺乏睡眠让他的头脑如同生锈的机器一样，他几乎都能听到自己头脑里锈蚀的齿轮嘎嘎作响，极度疲劳却仍试图勉强运转的大脑当中尖锐的摩擦声越来越大……他几乎……

布莱恩站在窗前，突然一阵头晕，他周围的世界开始旋转起来，但他及时扶住窗户，阻止了自己倒下的趋势。

他不知道自己还能坚持多久。但是只要他还能够保持清醒……他就还感到能对自己的生活有一些掌控，不管这种掌控是多么的有限，不管这是否只是一种错觉。

这时，突然有人推开了门，布莱恩几乎是从原地跳了起来。

他好像看到了穿白大褂的人——会是希格斯医生终于来看他了吗？

然而并不是。

而且来人并不只有一个。

不是一个，而是至少七八个穿着白色制服的人，推着装满药品和设备的手推车走了进来。其中有两个医生，其余的看装束都是护士和护工，然而这几个人他一个都没见过。

布莱恩在那辆推车上看到了注射液的药瓶和针管。

其中一个神情冷漠的医生向窗前他所在的位置走来。

“帕斯特纳克先生，”那个医生的措辞虽然彬彬有礼，然而布莱恩却从他的语气中感受不到丝毫尊重，只能感受到自以为专业的权威和威吓。“您需要休息。我们接到报告称您已经超过一百六十个小时没有入睡，而且拒绝服药，因此按照希格斯医生的医嘱您应当接受药物注射并立刻睡觉。作为她的下级医生我们有义务确保她的医嘱得到全面的执行。”

布莱恩只是怒视着他。

“我希望——不，我要求希格斯医生亲自来跟我谈这件事。”他几乎已经没有力气说话了，然而他仍然强打精神拿出自己最强硬的语气，放开了扶着窗框的手，轻微摇晃了两下，但最后还是站稳了。“我要求希格斯医生现在就来见我。”

“我们了解了您的诉求，但在此之前，您必须先接受注射然后睡觉，在此之后你的状态才足以支撑会客——”

“我是要见自己的主治医生，不是会客，”布莱恩坚持道。“这几个月来我从未见过她，但我知道现在她仍是我的主治医生。她是有其他的责任，但我怎么办？她难道对我就不负有责任吗？谢谢你的好意，但是不了，”布莱恩的语气里毫无感谢之意，反而充满了嘲讽和指责，“我不会睡的。我更不会让你们给我扎针，给我注射或者骗我吃那些我都不知道是什么的毒药。你们谁都别想逼我。”

听到这话，两位医生身后的护士和护工们的神态发生了一些细微的变化，似乎在等待着什么，准备着接受命令。布莱恩注意到他们的变化，开始紧张起来，慢慢向墙角退去，一只手胡乱摸索着，他摸到了书桌椅的椅背，便突然把椅子拽了过来，挡在自己面前。

“都别过来！我是认真的——不许过来——“

两位医生向身后那几位工作人员使了一下眼色，接到了行动的命令，那三位护工开始慢慢逼近布莱恩，而两位护士也开始准备起药物来。布莱恩慌乱地用力举起椅子，椅子腿朝外，笨拙地挥舞着沉重的椅子，指望这样就能够阻止那些人要对自己做的事情。

这当然不可能。

布莱恩还没有反应过来是怎么回事，就感到自己的世界倾斜过来，整个人倒在了地上，被紧紧地压制住。他怒吼起来，拼命踢打着，挣扎着，然而他的手臂纹丝不动，胡乱蹬踹着的双腿也没有碰到任何东西。他怒吼着，试图挣脱束缚，然而他根本使不上力，他甚至试图用牙齿作为最后的攻击手段，但也没能奏效。

他被两个彪形大汉压制着，与此同时另一个人开始用束缚带缠绕住他的四肢和身体，阻止他再乱动。布莱恩仍然徒劳地试图抵抗，然而他的力气已经被耗尽了，压制他的力量又是如此强大，他充其量只能在原地微弱地蠕动着。他的怒吼在他所感受到的巨大的无力和痛苦中逐渐化为了不断虚弱下去的哭喊，到了最后，他的嗓子都哑了，但他仍然在流着眼泪发出声音微弱的干嚎。

见布莱恩没了力气，三位护工合力将布莱恩扛到刚被推进来的病床上，用束缚带把他绑了个严严实实，把他牢牢固定在床上。布莱恩瞪大了充血的双眼，看着逐渐逼近的护士手中的针管还有尖利的针头，他试图躲闪，然而却被护工牢牢地按在了床上。他的上臂被暴露出来，护士把针头刺进了他紧张地痉挛着的三角肌，接着药液被注入了他紧绷的肌肉，他只感到一阵剧痛，然而他甚至已经叫不出声来了。

有人取走了他的眼镜。他的视线化为一片模糊。他仍然挣扎着保持清醒，然而他的意识却越来越模糊，眼帘越来越沉重。他感到周围的一切都在崩解，消失……化为一片黑暗，他最恐惧的黑暗。

不要……谁来救救我……救救我……

布莱恩试图伸出一只手，想抓住谁，或者抓住什么，任何能救他的人或者东西，哪怕仅仅是窗帘，扶手或是椅背……但他被牢牢锁死在床上，完全无法移动……

他感觉自己在黑暗当中不断地沉沦。

他被绑在这张病床上，在黑暗中不断地沉没，陷入越来越深沉的黑暗。

他就要溺死在这里了……

这是布莱恩在意识彻底消失前，他的最后一个念头。

布莱恩的房间的门开了。

穿着白大褂的凯特一面把听诊器放回到口袋里，一面从房间走出来。

“他怎么样了？“索萨忙不迭地问道。

“睡了。“凯特简短而生硬地说。

“那接下来你打算怎么办？你总不能天天都用这种方式让他睡觉吧？“多西交叉着双臂，语气很是不满。

“所以我才需要你们，”凯特还是不紧不慢地说。“他每一次服药的时候你们都要确保他确实是把药吃了下去，而不是藏了起来。看着他把药吃下去，而且一定要让他张开嘴，动动舌头，把嘴里的边边角角都检查到位，防止他把药藏在嘴里然后吐掉。”

“他肯定会恨死我们的。”索萨阴郁地说。

“但这是必须的。”凯特说。“你们这一次的反应有点慢了。本来你们早就应该向我报告这个情况的。”

“既然你已经——”索萨开口道，但多西偷偷在她身后捅了她一下，她便没再说自己本来想要说的话，“我是说，既然你已经来了……那么，你亲自跟他好好谈一谈，会不会更好呢？”

然而索萨完全清楚自己会得到什么样的回答。

“什么时候跟布莱恩谈这件事，是只轮得到我来决定的。你是清楚这点的，玛塔，所以不要再拿这件事烦我了，我的时间可是很宝贵的。“

“宝贵到甚至不肯为布莱恩抽出一些来？”多西没能忍住，嘲讽地说了一句。

凯特没有搭腔。多西的内心不禁感到一丝苦涩的得意。

“总之我不希望再看到情况像这样子失控了。玛塔，伊内，你们两个是这里对布莱恩负有最直接责任的人，务必要保证他的健康和生命的安全。你们两个好自为之。”

然后她一扭头，顺着空空荡荡的走廊离开了。她高跟鞋的声音在安静的走廊里清脆地回响着。

索萨和多西意味深长地对视了一眼，然后是片刻的沉默。

在他们确定凯特已经不会再回来之后，多西低声狠毒地咒骂了一句。

“她竟然还大言不惭地叫我们好自为之？”多西的拳头狠狠砸在自己手心里，怒吼起来，“明明对布莱恩视而不见，袖手旁观的是她！拒绝对他开诚布公的是她！辜负了他的期待和希望的是——”

“伊内，你冷静些，”索萨说，然而她的声音在颤抖，显然“冷静下来”对她也很难，“我们会找到办法的。我们不可能永远像这样陪她把这个过家家的游戏玩下去，不可能永远把这个谎滴水不漏地撒下去。她在伤害每一个人，而布莱恩是受到最大伤害的那个人。”

多西捂着自己的额头和眼睛，尽量让自己愤怒的喘息平静下来。最后，他仿佛是认命般地叹了口气。

“我希望我们能找到一个办法，我真的希望。但是这真的太难了，她几乎无处不在……但咱们肯定不能放弃。咱们会想到办法的，总有一天。但愿布莱恩能挺到那个时候……”

索萨沉默地站了片刻。

 **玛比。** 她用他们的秘密手语说。

多西惊愕地睁大了双眼，看向索萨。

接着，他的目光变化了，似乎是理解了索萨想要表达的东西。他询问地看着索萨，好像是在问她自己的理解是否正确。

索萨眨眨眼，以最细微的动作点了点头。

“我们会找到办法的。“索萨重复着，也叹了一口气。”但在那之前布莱恩可能还要多吃些苦头……“

“他命中注定要经历这样一劫。“多西语气沉重地说。


	8. 已经……没有出路了 | There is...No Way Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章建议搭配曲目：
> 
> Endless-Alisa-TVアニメ「キャロル＆チューズデイ」VOCAL COLLECTION Vol.2 (TV动画《卡罗尔与星期二》插曲集2)
> 
> https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=wFlGHfv

他已经没有办法再继续了。

确实，和二十年前他刚刚遭受那场事故的时候相比，他现在不知道要好到哪里去了——他的肢体健全，全身各个系统脏器的功能也基本恢复了正常，不仅重新掌握了生存下去所必须的技能，而且还学会了很多其他有用的技能。然而布莱恩此时此刻甚至希望自己仍然瘫痪着，处在深昏迷状态中，没有意识，靠机器维持生命，这样他至少不用去绞尽脑汁地思考自己此时此刻这样继续下去的目的和意义，不用陷入几乎让他疯狂的穷思竭虑，徒劳地想要弄清楚自己到底是怎么了，他的力量和希望都去哪了，他内心的黑暗和恐惧到底来自何方，他如何才能走出当下的困境，以及无数其他的秘密……他也不必再去怨恨希格斯医生，不必再因为她抛弃自己而心碎，不必像这样独自坐在黑暗中，即便完全清楚这都是徒劳的，还是不断地苦苦哀求着，等待着谁来帮帮他。

他甚至开始希望自己并没有活下来。

他希望二十年前那辆电车不仅仅是让他身受重伤，而是直接把自己碾死。

这样他就不必再经受这让他如此煎熬的一切……他也就不必为了能够重新站起来，重新开始自己的人生受那么多的罪，费那么大的力气，接着到了最后才发现原来这条看似光明的道路的尽头已经彻底被钢化玻璃封死，他一直以来孜孜以求的未来就在对面，然而他永远无法真正到达那里。

然而，他还活着。

而且他为了那个目标，已经付出了那么多，努力了那么久……他还不想放弃。

但是他实在不知道该如何继续下去了……

他的状态已经不足以支撑他继续演奏小提琴或作曲了。他只能继续深入地学习那几门语言，然而他能得到的外文材料也受到了严格的限制……现在他已经完全无法获得影音材料，可以获得的书面材料也全部都是1980年以前的出版物。

但这已经是……他能抓住的最后一根救命稻草了……

他每天都被迫服药。现在来送药的护士会严格监督他必须当场把药服下，并且会仔细检查他的口腔，确保他没有把药藏起来吐掉。那些药真的让他感到很想睡觉……他在学习的时候经常会感到一阵困意袭来，接着便不省人事——直到在坚硬的桌板上睡着的不适感迫使他醒来，发现自己的口水流得到处都是，或者是第无数次地尖叫着从噩梦中醒来……

布莱恩房间的灯再也没有关上过。

但这不算什么……至少这样能稍微减轻一点他的恐惧。

为了抵抗睡意，他有时会用钢笔扎进自己的大腿。尖锐的疼痛至少能给他的大脑一些有限的刺激，帮助他克服睡意……但他很快便发现，笔尖刺进肉里所带来的疼痛也能把他的注意力从自己内心的痛苦挣扎分散开一些，于是，不久后他大腿和手臂的内侧便被他自己扎得密密麻麻全都是洞——但他并不觉得特别疼痛。他已经习惯了。

然而当困意，或痛苦，恐惧袭来的时候，他仍然会习惯性地拿起钢笔，无意识地一次次刺穿自己的皮肤。

他机械地制定着计划，机械地完成着计划，然而唯一能让他继续这种过程的便是惯性……

今天是何年何月？我已经不再在乎了。

从来就没有过出路。

从来就没有过未来。

所有人都在对我说谎……尤其是希格斯医生。

没有人真正在乎过我。

希格斯医生……她是个骗子。她一直以来都是一个骗子。

而我曾经还那么的相信过她……对她怀着那么多的期待……我甚至还曾经……

不。就算是今天，就算是意识到了这一点，我仍然还是没办法……

我没办法割舍掉那份感情。

就算一切都是假的……它也毕竟支撑了我前进了这么久……就算我走到这一步，发现事实上一切都是徒劳……

然而现在说什么也没有任何意义了。

如果我今天闭上眼睛之后，再也不必睁开来，我的意识就那样消散在虚无之中，那该有多么的美好……这样我就能解脱了……

然而最大的可能性还是我要么被护士摇醒，被强制服下那摧残我意志的毒药，要么再一次尖叫着从噩梦中醒来……

可是，万一呢。

是时候该睡了……就算只有万一的几率……我也希望自己能就这样……永远地睡下去。

反正也不会有任何人真正地期待我的醒来。

布莱恩放下了笔，合上了棕色的日记本。这支笔的笔尖有些钝了，不太好用，因为他用这支笔扎了自己太多次了。然后他无精打采地拖着脚步，走到床上，闭上了眼睛，等待药力发作，让自己睡着。

他没有关灯。

布莱恩醒了……他什么也看不见。他的眼睛好像被什么黏糊糊的东西粘住了。

他揉着眼睛，把眼睛周围的黏液清理掉，好不容易才睁开双眼，但他发现自己什么也看不见。

他正身处一片又浓又深的黑暗中。

他立刻开始恐慌……然而这一次似乎有些不一样。

有什么东西改变了。

他只能隐隐约约意识到这一点。可是……他的眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗的环境，这时他再一次见到了那些绿莹莹的东西在远处影影绰绰地蠕动着。不过，他并没有感到惊慌。

他完全没有感到惊慌或者害怕。不由自主地，他迈开步子，主动向着绿色荧光的方向走去，因为他不知为何就是知道，那里就是他的目的地。从他的皮肤所传来的触感让他意识到，他此刻正全身不着寸缕，在齐膝深的粘稠液体中跋涉前行。

但这没什么特别的。

他只是要去为自己的女主人服务而已。

看……她这就来了……她翡翠绿色的肉体……

泛着绿色水光的筋肉，坚韧，灵活而遒劲，从黑暗最深远的方向一路蜿蜒着，向着布莱恩的方向滑行过来……布莱恩即便用双臂也无法环抱住这根长而灵活的肌束。它很快便滑到了他的脚下，顺着他赤裸的双足一路盘绕上去，而他本能地放松下来，让这长长的怪异物体支撑着自己的重量，仿佛之前曾有过的上百次，上千次一样……

没什么特别的。

那根绿色的触肢很快便把布莱恩紧紧环绕住，用强大的力量限制着他的动作，然而他丝毫没有恐慌，丝毫不感到窒息或者疼痛。他看到了触肢纤细富有弹性的尖端的动作，便很自然地顺势一口衔住了它，那东西一进到他口中就开始一边分泌出味道香甜的液体一边深入他的口腔，但他完全不感到恶心想吐……这种感觉真是奇妙，甚至令他有些飘飘欲仙了。

布莱恩什么都不想，只是一个劲地吮吸着嘴里的东西，喝下越来越多甜美的甘露……除此之外他什么也不关心……

不过……好像有点不太舒服……这里会不会有点热？身上还有点痒……越来越热了……尤其是……尤其是……那个地方……我的心里有种奇怪的感觉，心脏好像要跳出来了——到底是怎么——

他不自觉地开始扭动起来，好纾解一下周身——尤其是那个地方——的不适。

然后，他听到了一个熟悉的，银铃般的笑声，发出笑声的那个女人仿佛对这一切都很满意。

然后他再次听到了那个耳语声……

“嗯哼……你做得很好……你已经成为了一个男人……”

布莱恩没有细想这句话到底是什么意思。

现在，他只知道两件事：接受……和服从。

有什么东西在他最迫切渴望接触的地方撩拨着。布莱恩喘息起来。是了，这就是了……他想要的就是这个……他开始主动迎合……

源源不断地流进他嘴里的甘露真是甜蜜……

而这个地方……那不知道是谁正在对他做的事情……

他感到身上微微有些出汗，心跳越来越快，但这没有关系。

他满足地叹息，全身心地放松下来享受这种无微不至的爱抚……

他什么都不必再想了。

他什么都不必再担心了。

只需要待在这里……和她在一起……直到永远……

他会永远做她忠实的仆从，而她会赐予他无穷无尽的愉悦和幸福……

啊……这……这真的……好……真的……他已经没办法再……他马上就要……

布莱恩·帕斯特纳克猛然从梦中惊醒，全身冷汗。他拼命地眨着眼睛，用手掌根部揉按着双眼，但仍然摆脱不掉视线中来自梦中景象仍旧历历在目的残影。他想到刚刚梦里的一切……这个梦和之前的梦很像……但是……这好像并不是一个噩梦……恰恰相反，这个梦是……

布莱恩的手颤抖着向被子下面伸去。他摸索着自己睡裤的里面——

又湿又黏。

他犹豫不决，不知道如何是好，但最后他还是心一横，慢慢把手拿到了被子外面。

略带腥气的乳状物……

是……那个。

睡意和来自他梦境中的那种恍惚状态一点点退去。他的头脑渐渐清明。梦里他所记得的一切，梦里他感受到的一切，梦里他想到的一切，所有的东西的意义逐渐清晰……寒意，彻骨的寒意，开始一点点地渗透进他的全身，他的灵魂……

这还是一个噩梦。

而且不仅仅是一个单纯的噩梦。

这个噩梦……是迄今为止他所做过的所有噩梦中，最可怕的一个……

他用被子裹紧了自己。他不想动。他什么也不想做，因为做什么都不会有用，做什么都没有办法缓解此时此刻正蚕食着他内心的羞愧，耻辱和罪恶感的折磨……在那个梦里他是那么的无力，整个身心都被他最害怕的怪物掌控把玩着，而他不知道是中了什么邪，竟还对此甘之如饴……什么也没有办法缓解他的不安，更何况……

已经没有人会来帮助我了。

也没有人有能力帮助我。

所有人都背弃了我……而希格斯医生？

她甚至根本从未关心过我。

全部都是谎言……和错觉。

也许甚至不是她在有意欺骗我。

也许一直都是我在自我欺骗，因为我是那么迫切地渴求着哪怕一点点来自他人的关爱……希格斯医生从一开始就根本没有那个意思……对，一定是这样……

我到底是怎么了？我究竟是为了什么还要继续这一切啊？我到底都在做些什么啊？

一切都不对劲……出了大错。一切都错了……不该是这个样子的……

哪怕是……永远地陷入刚刚的那个梦境……都比现在这样……可是……我不想……不要——我不要——绝对不要——绝不。

那个……东西。那个可怖又可鄙的东西。

把我置于她的股掌之上当做自己的玩物……而在那个梦里我竟还……

但是现在又如何呢？

现在……现在他们对我所做的，难道不是同样的事情吗？

把我监禁在这里。把我耍的团团转。让我为了那些虚幻的希望，做那些徒劳的努力，到最后才发现自己一直都被困在这里，永远也不可能逃出去……

希格斯医生。

这一切一定是她在背后主使……而这么久以来……我竟然还……我竟然……还……

布莱恩攥紧了拳头，紧咬牙关。

真的好过分。

她真的……真的……

我真的……是这个世界上……最大的傻瓜……

这么多年了。我一直期待着。一直期待着她能够……我能和她……

我甚至爱过她。

布莱恩想起了被他毁掉大半的那本嫩绿色封皮的日记。

他之前在那个本子上所写下的对希格斯医生热烈的表白也在那次发作中被毁了。

这样说来，那本日记毁了也许是好事情。

这样我就不用面对……自己竟然爱过那个人的事实……

布莱恩不再忍耐了。

他颓然倒在床上，放任自己的眼泪流了满脸，放任自己在被子里发出被闷住的，痛苦的喊叫。

不会再有明天了。

我已经输了……彻底的输了。

因为我已经一无所有了。没有人会来帮我。我累了，我已经耗尽了所有的气力……我没有办法……再继续下去了……

这个样子，叫我怎么找到一条出路？

已经没有出路了。

但是，若是让我这样就认输……我怎么可能会甘心！

但我该怎么办才好……

布莱恩就这样倒在床上，埋在被子里呜咽着，啜泣着，直到他渐渐没了力气。

冬天苍白而微弱的阳光透过薄雾从落地窗照进来，照亮了布莱恩病态的倦容。

他睡着了。


	9. 假面与心脏 | His Mask and His Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章建议搭配曲目：  
> SILENT LOVE-London Philharmonic Orchestra-Works - I (Joe Meets 3 Directors)  
> https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=KsoAHWx

餐厅的冰箱出了故障。

医院里其他的工作人员最近三天一直在抱怨，说这样就没有办法储存自己带的食物。有些药品也需要冷藏保存……有时候一些手脚不干净的职工就会顺手牵羊，然后放在餐厅的冰箱里，但大家都对此睁一只眼闭一只眼。他们当然不可能拿这件事去烦扰希格斯医生，于是，这些人自然就只能拿这件事叨扰这个地方能够解决这个问题的唯一一个人，也就是多西了。

这三天以来，多西已经不知道听过多少个人叫他让他把冰箱修好了。他是这个地方唯一没有任何医学教育或学术背景的人——就连索萨这么多年来的工作都是对布莱恩进行康复训练——因此，这家设施大部分——准确地说，是所有——与医疗行业无关的事情，包括各种设施的基础维护，都由他来承担。尽管多西的工作极为重要，然而这里几乎所有的工作人员，也就是说除了索萨，都仅仅把他当做一个修理工来看待和驱使，至于他有没有电子电气工程的硕士学位或者工程师证书，根本就不是他们在意或者关心的事情……这二十年间他独自包揽了这家医院一切的电气技术工作，大到安保系统更新换代，小到给台灯换灯泡，全是他的责任，有时他几乎感觉自己像是个蓝领工人……

尽管他确实偶尔会因此感到有些愤愤不平，但他并不会真的去抱怨这件事。

毕竟，他的薪资待遇比那些对他冷眼相看的医生和护士们高得太多，更何况在这里做这份工作是他自己的选择。

真正让他经常感到忧虑，难过的，是另外的事。

多西一边忙碌着，一边任由自己的念头漫无目的地游走。尽管布莱恩一直在服药，但他的情况仍然不见好转。多西有两次偶尔瞥见他的小臂内侧布满了密密麻麻的黑点……他猜测那是布莱恩自己用笔扎的。布莱恩仍然会做噩梦，甚至尖叫着醒来，因为多西在值班室夜不能寐，辗转反侧的时候，曾经听到过他的尖叫声，每一次都让他感到无比揪心，然而他却什么也不能做，只能一脸茫然和绝望地盯着一片黑暗的天花板，而每次他看见布莱恩，都觉得他比之前更加虚弱和憔悴，他失去光泽的黑发中夹杂了越来越多的灰色……

原本充满了布莱恩全身的那种活力几乎已经流失殆尽。

他看上去整个人像是被掏空了。

然而多西却什么都做不了。

什么都做不了。

他和索萨已经拉了玛比入伙。索萨已经向凯特提出了建议，说她觉得布莱恩的社交过于有限，也许和人谈谈会有所帮助，如果凯特不放心的话，她可以让玛比和布莱恩谈。对此，凯特的反应只是面无表情地说自己会考虑的，接着便没了下文，从那时也已经过去了半个月。

多西和索萨并没有和玛比商量关于如何帮助布莱恩的具体计划，但他们达成的共识是：布莱恩必须知道真相，这是他得救的唯一希望。他和索萨把唤起布莱恩的记忆的任务全部交给了玛比，让她自己想出一个计划用于和布莱恩接触的时候实施，这是唯一可以保证他们的计划不暴露的方式——就算凯特再神通广大，也不可能会读人心。

但在凯特允许玛比与布莱恩接触前，他们什么都做不了。

他们唯一能做的，就只是等待。

等待着玛比能得到机会实施他们的计划……

手指传来的一阵锐痛打断了多西的思绪。他的注意力太过于涣散了，以至于把螺丝刀戳到了手上……他晃晃脑袋，眨了几下眼睛，重新把注意力放在手头的活计上，然而他刚开始不久，便察觉到有人进入了职工餐厅。

一个不该在这时出现在这里的人。

那个人的脚步声很轻。他一定是有意放慢了脚步，还穿着拖鞋，因此脚步声几乎微不可闻，但是多西能清清楚楚地感受到他熟悉的气息，就在那里，并且正在慢慢向他靠近。

多西知道自己绝对不能回头。

她永远在看着。因此，多西对于那个人敏锐的关心……决不能被察觉到，决不能被抓到把柄。

那人越来越近。多西继续忙碌着手头的事情，但他其实已经不知道自己在做些什么了，就只是一顿胡乱地摆弄着他的工具和冰箱的电路。他的心跳开始加速，但他必须表现得若无其事，绝不能做出任何不合适的动作，在脸上露出任何不合适的表情——

那个人停下了，就站在他的身后。多西知道他在默默注视着自己忙碌的背影。

布莱恩显然是来找他的，虽然多西不知道他的意图。但在布莱恩主动叫他之前，他必须将注意力全部集中在自己的工作上，或者至少是假装集中在自己的工作上。

多西能感觉到自己的手在轻微颤抖。他把扳手放下，稍微舒展了一下手指，接着拿起电笔——

“伊内。”多西听到背后传来了那个熟悉的声音。

多西努力克制着自己回头的冲动，继续摆弄着手上的活计。隔了几秒，他才允许自己回答。

“布莱恩？怎么到这来了，伙计？你不是该在楼上看书吗？“多西随口说着。他知道自己手上的动作绝对不能停下来。

“就是……那个……”布莱恩的声音犹豫着。多西几乎能在眼前看到他低垂着头，在原地不安分地扭动着的样子。

多西没有搭腔。

金属零件和工具仍然在碰撞着，摩擦着，发出各种各样的响动。

他等待着。

“那个……我……我有点事想跟你谈谈……”布莱恩小声说，他的话语声几乎淹没在了那些金属的噪音中，但多西听清了他说的每一个字。

“什么事，布莱恩？直接告诉我就好，我听着呢。”多西闭上了眼睛，片刻后又睁开。没问题……他的语气完全没有问题，得当而合理，一个比起听……那些话来说，更关注自己手里忙碌的活计的人就该是这样说话的。

布莱恩沉默着。

多西认为布莱恩很可能是想跟自己单独谈谈。但是除非对方主动向自己提出，他绝对不能应声。

他等待着布莱恩开口。

“可是……可是……“布莱恩嘟哝着。

告诉我吧，亲口对我说出来。告诉我，你想跟我单独谈谈。多西发现自己开始这样绝望地希望起来。

多西继续忙碌着。几根电线缠在了一起，冰箱里原本亮着的灯也熄灭了。他知道自己肯定搞砸了，犯了什么低级错误，但他已经无暇顾及那些事了……他完全是在装模作样，装作自己在忙着工作，装作仍然在修理这台冰箱，然而却让它的故障更加严重了。

又过去了很久。多西只希望自己不要把什么东西弄短路了，弄得整栋楼都跳闸……他笨拙的手指胡乱地在工具箱里翻弄着，弄出不必要的巨大噪音。

“这件事……我只能跟你谈。“多西听出布莱恩的语气里带上了一丝绝望。”私下谈。最好……能找个没人的地方。“布莱恩吞吞吐吐着，终于说出了多西一直在等待着的那句话。

多西停顿了片刻。他把工具和零件随便放回工具箱里，盖上盖子。

接着他站起身，拉掉了整个餐厅的电闸，然后转向布莱恩，关切地看着他。

也许他的表情所展露出的关切比必要的多了一些……但是就这样吧。

“嗯……让我想想。“多西装出一副正在思考的样子。”棋牌室已经很久没人用过了，一直锁着。你去那门口等我吧，我去把钥匙拿来，咱们在那聊？“他做出一个轻松自如的微笑。现在他假笑比以前熟练多了，除非盯着他的眼睛仔细看上两分钟，才可能发现其实他眼神中的笑意空洞而虚假。

布莱恩缓缓地点了点头。

咔哒一声，棋牌室的门开了。

窗帘拉着。里面满是灰尘和霉菌的味道。

多西皱了皱眉头，走到窗户边上把窗帘拉开好让阳光照进来，布莱恩跟在他身后也进了屋，一屁股跌坐在沙发上。

多西回过头，看到布莱恩坐在沙发上，捂着脑袋。他犹豫了片刻，最终决定也在沙发上坐下，坐在布莱恩的旁边。

“什么事？”多西问道，努力使自己的语气和表情更像是好奇，而不是忧虑。

“……”布莱恩沉默着。

多西并没有催促他。他有意无意地移开了目光，假装悠闲地环顾四周。

“……我……我又做了一个超可怕的噩梦。”沉默了两分钟后，布莱恩说。

“哦，最近你真没少做噩梦啊，布莱恩，这也太惨了。”多西转过头看着布莱恩，随口说着，“是想跟我说你的噩梦吗？”

布莱恩点点头。他的双手反复地攥紧了自己的睡裤又放开来，呼吸粗重。

多西用余光看到，墙上挂钟的秒针又转了半圈，便探询地看着布莱恩。“嗯？”

布莱恩颤抖起来。

“我一直梦见可怕的绿色东西。”布莱恩的头垂得低低的，以极快的语速小声说道。“可怕到我都没办法形容……可怕到都不像是真正存在的东西……”

多西沉吟了片刻。

他知道布莱恩指的是什么。

“所以你才那么讨厌绿色？”他微微蹙起眉头。

布莱恩慢慢地抬起头，看向多西。他的嘴唇颤抖起来。

“嗯。”布莱恩忍住一声呜咽。多西不禁感到内心一阵抽痛，但他的神情没有丝毫变化。

多西努力搜肠刮肚，希望能想出几句不痛不痒的安慰来代替他真正想告诉布莱恩的话。他必须不断提醒自己，他在这家医院是一个勤杂工，只是一个修理工，就算他在安保和计算机系统中拥有仅次于凯特的权限，在这个医院里他也不过是个蓝领工人，他没有权利代替任何医务人员给布莱恩任何他真正需要的帮助……稍有差池，凯特就会让他立刻人间蒸发，他就真的帮不上布莱恩哪怕是一点忙了。

“你看你都说了，那些东西根本不存在！”多西笑着拍拍布莱恩的肩膀。“没什么可怕的。那些玩意儿不能把你怎么样。”他装出一副嬉皮笑脸，满不在乎的样子，然而他知道即便自己想用这种随性的态度让布莱恩放宽心，也丝毫不会有用：因为他完全清楚布莱恩现在之所以会这样，就是因为那些绿色的可怕东西真的存在，还严重地伤害了他。

多西真的很想告诉布莱恩，就算他不知道整天噩梦连连是怎样的心情，他也明白无法安然入睡多么令人痛苦。他想告诉布莱恩一切都已经结束了，过去了，那些可怕的东西都已经被消灭了，不会有任何人，任何东西再来伤害他，就算出现威胁，他也会一直与布莱恩同在，不会允许他再受到任何伤害……

但他知道这不可能。

事情根本没有过去。离结束还差得远呢。

就算布莱恩最可怕的噩梦里的东西早已全部被消灭，他也仍然没有脱离危险。

现在正在伤害布莱恩的东西，比他噩梦中那些发着绿色荧光的鬼魅魍魉要可怕，残酷上千百倍。多西能看得出布莱恩已经模模糊糊地意识到了这一点。但布莱恩离真相还有很远，很远，他又如此孤立无援。那个出于自己的私欲将布莱恩牢牢攥在手心的东西不仅操纵着他——为了她的邪恶目的，她将整个世界都变成了自己的私产。在这种情况下，多西和索萨几乎不可能给他任何实际的帮助，更不可能帮忙将本来就该属于他的真相物归原主。

多西及时扑灭了即将在自己眼中燃起的熊熊怒火，观察着布莱恩的反应。

正如他所料，这些不痛不痒的屁话起不到任何作用。

布莱恩又低下了头，双拳紧握。多西能感觉到布莱恩在无意识地压抑着自己的呼吸。

“也许稍微多走动一下会好很多，随便干点什么转移一下注意力——”

但多西打住了话头。

他意识到布莱恩正试图说话。但他的嘴唇蠕动着，却没有发出任何声音。

“什么？布莱恩，大声点。我听不见。“是的，我在听，布莱恩。你想跟我说什么就说吧。

“……不一样。“布莱恩小声嘟哝着，多西只听清楚了最后几个字。

“还是没听见……稍微大点声，布莱恩。“没关系的。我洗耳恭听。

“这次不一样。这次是最可怕的，以前从来没这么可怕……而且……“布莱恩嘶哑地说，多西都能感觉到他在颤抖，”特别清楚。我看得清清楚楚，绝对不可能忘记……我都没办法控制自己……我完全动不了，而且……“

“天啊！那么可怕，龌龊的事情……我怎么可能……说得出口……“布莱恩没有办法继续描述下去了，捂住脸抽泣起来。

多西默默从口袋里抽出一张纸巾递给他。

“谢谢，“布莱恩带着浓重的鼻音说，接过了面纸，擤了擤鼻涕，把眼镜摘掉，然后还想用已经湿透的纸团擦掉满脸的泪水。多西连忙把用过的纸团拿走塞进口袋，又抽出两张纸巾递给他。

布莱恩不住擦着泪。多西回忆着刚刚他碰到布莱恩的手时瞬间的触感，不时又递给他几张纸巾，为的就是他们的双手哪怕只有一毫秒的碰触……

又过了几分钟。布莱恩似乎终于平静下来，觉得可以开口了。

多西等待着。

“那些东西对我做了很多可怕，邪恶的事情。简直太……太过分了。我甚至都无法启齿，无法去描述那种……邪恶……而这还不是最让我绝望的事。最让我害怕的事情是——那些东西……在它们对我做那种事的时候……我竟然……我竟然……“

布莱恩又停下了话头，他揪着自己衣服的前胸，大口喘息着。

他真的对这事难以启齿。但他必须说出口。因为他再也无法忍受了。

“我竟然无法控制自己。它们对我那样，结果我竟然产生了那种感觉……你肯定知道我指的是什么，伊内。那种感觉。那种最……“布莱恩接下来的话几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的，”私密……的感觉。那些东西对我做了那么多可怕的事情，结果我竟然觉得……觉得……很……爽。“

布莱恩费了这么大劲，终于无可挽回地说出了这句话，说出了那个那么折磨着他的事实。

“我竟然感到很爽……”他重复着。“然后我……醒了过来。发现……”

布莱恩的手不由自主地捂住了裆部。多西当然明白他在说什么。

“我真的不知道自己是怎么了。那个可怕的东西那么的……玩弄我，掌控我。但我竟然觉得很爽。我没办法面对……我不知道该怎么办才好……“

布莱恩的身体轻轻摇晃着。他不住地流泪，抽泣着，已经顾不得接过多西递给他的纸巾，直接用袖口擦着眼睛，但仍然无法止住不断涌出的泪水。

多西知道时机到了。现在，他可以这样做……

多西伸出双臂，轻轻把布莱恩拥入怀中，轻轻摩挲着他的背部。布莱恩趴在他的肩头不管不顾地哭泣着，他的眼泪浸透了多西上衣的肩部，多西能感受到那里一片温暖的潮湿。听着布莱恩的哭声，多西又感到那种熟悉的力量开始攥紧他的心脏，他心肌的尖叫声如同钢针一般锋利。

若是能够被允许……

他是多想把布莱恩紧紧地抱在怀里。用他全身的力气，让他知道自己再也不会受到伤害……他多想轻轻拭去那张脸上的泪水，亲口告诉他，看到他的眼泪自己有多难过。若是布莱恩不躲闪的话……他甚至想要亲吻那双褐色的眼睛，直到它们不再继续流出眼泪，直到那熠熠生辉的神采重新出现在那双柔和甜美的瞳仁当中……

但他当然不能这样做。

他最多只能放任布莱恩像这样在他的肩头哭泣，同时保持面色平静，将表情中的善解人意控制在得体的范围内，仅仅是像一位朋友一样，适时地给他一个轻柔友好的拥抱，等着布莱恩的抽泣停止，到那时他就必须放开他……

多西不想让布莱恩哭泣……但他竟忍不住希望布莱恩的哭泣不要立刻停止。

他能闻到布莱恩身上好闻的香皂味，感到他的头发和身体还在泛着微微的湿气。多西猜测他应该是刚洗完澡，想要洗净自己梦遗后的身体……也许还洗了很久，毕竟他觉得自己的梦境是如此龌龊……

不，停止。现在产生这种念头，是极度不得体，不合时宜的……

但是……

请让我再多感受一下，你的体温。你的气息。还有你的颤抖和叹息……因为，我真的无法彻底假装我对你的心意完全不存在……我做不到……

多西的眉头极其轻微地皱起了一瞬，几乎完全看不出来。

因为他的左胸中，那个被绞榨至极限的东西，正在剧烈地悸动，抽搐，那一瞬间他险些没能忍住这种剧痛。

但他的神色立刻回复正常——因为多西完全清楚，这种感受大概会成为一种常态。

他会承受住。他也必须承受住。

至少在有人亲眼见证的时候必须如此。

布莱恩的抽噎声渐渐减弱，消失了。

多西也意识到不再有更多的湿润滴落在自己的肩头。

他脸上带着友好的微笑，内心怀着强烈的不情愿，慢慢放开了布莱恩。

“好多了？“他语气愉快，看着布莱恩。布莱恩的脸上露出了一个紧张的微笑。

然而这却比布莱恩的泪水更让他肝肠寸断。

“其实我建议你跟希格斯医生说说这事，“多西换上一副更严肃的态度。”相信她一定会想出办法解决这个问题的。“她根本不会去解决这个问题。但这是我必须要说的话。

布莱恩脸上的微笑消失了。他的脸上闪过一丝愤恨，接着是难堪，最后变成了惊恐。

“不……不要！”布莱恩慌张起来。“我不想告诉她……不想让她知道……千万别让她知道！不可能有用，这事肯定没好处……伊内，求求你。算我求你了。千万别告诉她……千万别让她知道！”

布莱恩的反应完全在多西的预料中。

他面露难色，看着布莱恩。

他不可能不向凯特汇报这个情况。然而，即使他想帮布莱恩瞒着这件事也不可能，因为凯特永远在看着一切。就算他不去主动跟凯特说，凯特过一段时间也会发现的。但现在最要紧的事情是让布莱恩放下心来。

多西知道自己必须向凯特汇报这件事。但至少，他可以向布莱恩保证自己会保密，因为即便凯特知道了这件事，她也不会真的采取什么措施，所以，就算他骗布莱恩自己会为他保密，布莱恩也不会发现。

对不起了，布莱恩……我真的不想欺骗你，这和她的做法一样卑劣，但我别无选择……

“那好吧，布莱恩。那我就先不告诉她。但你必须要知道，让医生及时知道你的情况是非常重要的事情……如果你做噩梦的情况恶化或者有了其他的变化一定要说出来，如果实在不行，我建议你还是跟希格斯医生说这件事……我相信你也明白这点，布莱恩，对吧？但现在，我会暂时帮你保密的。”

布莱恩点了点头。他的神色是那么的落寞，悲伤，多西几乎想再次把他拥入怀中，告诉布莱恩，因为自己并不想要欺骗他，所以他很抱歉没有办法对他做出这个保证，恳求他的原谅……但他知道这次谈话应当到此结束了。

“你可以去找玛塔散散步。今天外面天气还算暖和。”多西建议道，向着窗户外面示意。灰尘在照进棋牌室的光束中懒洋洋地起舞。“我现在就让她安排吧，你正好可以转移一下注意力。”

布莱恩慢慢点了点头。

多西打开对讲机，开始联系索萨，让她安排带布莱恩在户外散步的事情。片刻后，索萨便出现在棋牌室的门口，他们和多西道别后便离开了。多西缓缓踱到窗边，注视着下面的动静，一直到索萨和布莱恩的身影出现在楼下，向院子中间走远为止。

他猛地拉上了窗帘。

接着，他走到棋牌室的门口，从里面反锁上了门，关上了灯。

他突然感到全身无力。感到自己再也站不住了。

他试图扶住书柜，支撑住自己，然而却顺着书柜一点点滑跌到了地上。

他再也没办法承受了。

他放弃了。

多西整个人在地板上蜷缩成一团，头埋在腿间，全身颤抖着发出无声的啜泣。

……对不起，布莱恩。我太没用了。你那么痛苦……我却一点忙都帮不上。

她太可怕了。太强大了。而我一无所有。我甚至没有办法把真的能让你感到安慰的话语原原本本地说出来……

我多希望自己能帮上点忙，能让你稍微好受一点，能让你不那么痛苦，害怕和茫然。

我多想保护你，让你不要再受到伤害。

然而我太没用了，甚至无法保全我自己。

你不该承受那么多谎言和背叛。你不该被囚禁在这个与世隔绝的牢笼里。你理应知道真相，即便那真相如此残酷，如此令人痛苦，我们也会帮助你度过这一切，而不是像这样，被她操纵着，控制着……

只要能让你知道真相，让你挺过来，我愿意付出一切……但是我什么也做不到。只要我走错一步，她就能让我灰飞烟灭，我什么都来不及做到。

对不起，布莱恩……我太没用了……

多西注视着值班室黑暗的天花板。

那里什么都没有。

除了角落里的红外摄像头。

他翻了个身。这张床的床垫很硬，枕头也十分不舒服，但他已经习惯了。

他已经习惯了像这样躺在这里，辗转反侧，度过一个又一个无眠的夜晚。

在今天发生的事情之后，这一晚注定又是一个无眠之夜。

多西十分清楚这个世界上毫无隐私可言，对他们来说更是如此。

凯特的摄像头时时刻刻监控着一切。只要她想，她什么都能看到。

这是没有办法的事情。

他不敢公开地违抗凯特，尽管他对凯特恨之入骨。

他只能以唯一的一种方式抗议。

多西和天花板角落里的那个红外摄像头对视着。镜头的轮廓反着一丝微光，像一只空洞的黑眼睛。多西瞪着那个摄像头，就好像是在瞪着凯特·希克斯本人：他主动点燃了自己眼中在日间曾被他无数次扑灭在萌芽状态的怒火，将他最炽热的仇恨和蔑视也加进去一并点燃。

那黑洞洞的摄像头冷漠地注视着一切。

多西知道凯特肯定会看到。看到他这样注视着摄像头——注视着她。看到他目光里的愤怒，仇恨和蔑视。

他明白凯特一定早已洞悉了他内心对布莱恩的感情，只是他们都不去说穿这件事而已。

多西非常清楚，凯特还用得着自己，不可能轻易解决掉他。只要他控制住自己，不让她抓到任何有形的证据，不做出任何出格的举动，她就可以对他心里的东西睁一只眼闭一只眼。

多西和凯特都对此心知肚明。

他必须永远谨言慎行。因为她永远注视着一切。

他毫无隐私可言。

但即便如此，他也不可能永远不去做那些私密的事……

看就看吧。让她看。一个正常的成年男性必然会做这样的事。

至少他在这样做的时候，可以遮住自己的身体。

多西不再看那摄像头。他翻了个身，用被子蒙住自己的全身，从枕头下面抽出他白天穿的那件上衣。他手里紧紧捏着上衣左肩的部分，压住自己疼痛不已的心口。

这里浸透了布莱恩的泪水。

多西不由自主地想到了布莱恩摘掉眼镜以后，那双盈满泪水的褐色眼睛。那双眼睛是那么的无助，迷茫，惊慌和痛苦，他在那双眼睛里看到了布莱恩所受到的那些伤害和背叛。他想起不久以前，也是在那双褐色的眼睛里，曾经那么明亮地闪耀着的光芒和希望，那双眼睛里充满了对生活的热爱和对未来的憧憬。他还记得那双眼睛里所闪过的灵感的火花，坚定的决心，记得那双眼睛的光彩在被阴霾夺去前的激情，专注，沉思和敏锐。

即便是在这样一个由谎言和背叛所铸成的牢笼中，布莱恩·帕斯特纳克仍然热烈地生活着。

直到过往的噩梦渐渐开始蚕食他的希望和力量。

这段过往是布莱恩总有一天必须要直面的黑暗。他如果想要真正地重生，就必须将这一段黑暗也一并突破才行。

如果他能够得到积极的帮助……这虽然是一道难关，但他最后一定能成功度过的。

然而……凯特的态度和所作所为却阻止了这一切。

她拒绝帮助布莱恩。并且禁止所有人帮助布莱恩。

她说得冠冕堂皇……说不希望他被过往的黑暗所吞噬。

然而过往的黑暗已经开始吞噬他了。凯特的态度只会让布莱恩越来越深地陷入黑暗中。

布莱恩几乎已经孤立无援……尽管多西和索萨以及玛比已经在想方设法帮助他，但他们能提供的帮助实在太有限了。

布莱恩几乎只能靠自己了。

靠自己的力量游出这片无穷无尽的可怖黑暗。

他在这片黑暗中拼命挣扎着，沉浮着。多西听见他不断凄厉地呼叫着，乞求着有谁能帮帮他，拉他一把，给他指条道路……然而他却得不到任何回答。

布莱恩在绝望中扑腾着，几乎要溺死在黑暗之中，而多西愿意抛下一切，立刻跳下去，抓住他，抱住他，让他不要继续下沉，让他不必继续挣扎，然后，他们将会一起游出这片深不见底的黑暗……

多西回忆着他在轻轻抱住布莱恩的时候，他啜泣着在自己的怀里颤抖，泪水浸透了他正紧紧贴在心口的这件上衣。他还记得布莱恩的体温，记得他吹在自己耳畔和脖颈的气息，记得他身上残存的水汽和香皂的气味，记得他靠在自己肩头哭泣时从他体内传来的心跳的频率……

布莱恩。布莱恩。布莱恩。

除此以外，多西无法去想其他的事情。

无数枚钢针所组成的锋利箭头深深地楔入多西的胸腔中。它嵌得太深，太深，已经同他的血肉，同他的心脏融为一体，多西的心脏每搏动一次，都会有鲜血顺着那些钢针的缝隙渗出，但这已经成为了他生命的一部分，他灵魂的一部分……他下腹部的压力已经累积到了难以承受的程度，而那伴随着他心脏每一次搏动的剧痛也放射到了那里，郁结，沉积在那里的某种东西已经到了必须得到释放的程度……

多西的牙齿发出细碎的摩擦声音。他把那件上衣在胸口处按得更加用力。

他已经全部遮得严严实实了。况且，他这个老男人并没有什么值得看的。谁会愿意看他做这种事？

多西犹豫了片刻，最后还是把手伸了过去。

他的动作一开始又慢又轻。但很快，他就抛开了矜持，加大了力度和频率。

在乎这种事又有什么意义？如果有人愿意看他出丑，就让他们看吧。这个世界上早就没有隐私可言了。

然而，随着他的动作所逐渐增强的并不是什么愉快的感觉。

多西感到深深刺进自己灵魂中的荆棘迅速生长着，变得越来越坚硬，锋利，就像他手里的东西一样。贯穿他心脏的痛苦达到了极点——他已经没有办法再承受——

多西的喘息变得越发粗重起来。他压抑着自己剧痛的胸中极力想要爆发出来的恸哭。

他在被子里蜷缩成了一团。他全身颤抖了片刻，闷哼了几声，最终瘫软下去，他的呼吸从急促的喘息变成了徐缓的叹息。

他的手里又湿又黏。

他胡乱地把手在床单上抹干净。

多西把头从被里伸出来，发出一声长叹。

他只感到无尽的虚无。

他最后看了一眼天花板角落的摄像头，然后翻了个身，疲惫地沉沉睡去。

凯特·希克斯看着监视器屏幕上的画面。

她看着值班室床上的那团被子抖动了片刻后，停下了，接着里面的人挣扎着从里面露出头来，翻了个身，便不再动作了。

她发出一声嗤之以鼻的声音，关闭了画面。

伊内·多西……真是可悲。

他什么也做不了，他什么也不敢做。

他一无所有，没有任何力量。而这样的多西，除了屈从于她的权威，在内心徒劳地妒忌她，嫉恨她之外，什么也做不了。

他至多也就只敢在这种时候用桀骜不驯的目光，怒视着她放在那里的监控摄像头表达自己的愤怒而已。

或许多西的内心怀着一片不该存在的深情，但那完全没有任何关系。

因为凯特完全清楚，伊内·多西是绝对不会做出任何出格的事情的。

多西欠着自己的性命这一点自不必说；更重要的是，凯特只消打个响指，就能让他立刻消失。

只要多西循规蹈矩……不让她抓到任何有形的证据，不做出任何出格的举动，她就可以对多西心里的东西睁一只眼闭一只眼。

凯特和多西都对此心知肚明。

他必须永远谨言慎行。因为她永远注视着一切。


	10. 领悟 | Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章建议搭配曲目：
> 
> The Forgotten(Secret Room)-Ridiculon-The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth (Original Soundtrack)
> 
> https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=FrR5Knk
> 
> The Calm-Ridiculon-The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth (Original Soundtrack)
> 
> https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=XazjvxU

布莱恩感到脚底下轻飘飘的。他只知道自己被索萨牵着，而对于他们是怎样走到电梯，怎样从电梯里出来，再从门厅走到院子里的这些过程，他已经完全没有实感了。

布莱恩好不容易才鼓起勇气，把自己最可怕的噩梦说给了另一个人听，不管那人能不能帮自己解决问题，起码他把自己的肩膀借给了他，允许他哭出声来，这至少让他不堪重负的内心得以喘息片刻。

然而……

现在，已经有除他以外的旁人知道了他内心最黑暗最恐怖的秘密，知道了一直以来折磨着他的到底是什么——但布莱恩也已经意识到自己正被操纵着，囚禁着。控制他的人让他陷入孤立，冷眼看着他在黑暗中苦苦挣扎，不仅不伸出援手，还将他的头狠狠压进更深的黑暗中……他几乎可以确定幕后主使者就是曾经让他如此倾心的希格斯医生。

布莱恩看到了多西脸上为难的表情。他清楚就算他再怎么苦苦哀求，也不能指望多西能帮自己保守住这个秘密。希格斯医生很快就要知道了，这些他最见不得人，却最让他痛苦的肮脏秘密……

但布莱恩有些奇怪。他意识到这一点后，发现自己并没有像自己以为的那样，会感到心急如焚或是羞愧难当。不过，随后他便立刻明白过来：他早就不指望希格斯医生会真正关心他心里真正的想法了。她从来就没关心过。

他头脑中锈蚀的齿轮鬼使神差地重新开始吱吱嘎嘎转动起来。

很久前他曾忌惮着噩梦中的恐惧，于是一个星期都没有睡觉，在长时间的睡眠剥夺和随后逐渐加量的药物让他的大脑变得迟钝之前，他曾经短暂地意识到了有些很重要的东西完全不对头——而他的头脑就顺着当时残存的模糊印象重新运转起来。

布莱恩知道自己很可能已经疯了。但他十分确定的是，他的身体早已痊愈，他各脏器的机能以及感觉、运动的能力已经与常人无异。

他知道自己治疗的一切费用全都是由当年聘请自己的那家公司全权承担的。那家公司除了负担他所有的手术，后续治疗以及住院期间所产生的一切费用，还向他的父母支付了一笔数额巨大的抚恤金，并将他们的社会地位提升到了A级，为了方便他们看望布莱恩，又把他们安置在首都的一座寓所中。

然而……现在想想看，这一切都不对劲。

我甚至没有在那家公司工作过哪怕是一天的时间。就算是当时的工作邀请上写明了他们将以10000社职分的日薪聘用我，并将我的社会地位永久性地提升至A级，我也并没有为这家公司提供过任何服务，我受伤时甚至还根本没有与这家公司签订劳务合同。因此，这家公司其实根本没有义务为我负担任何治疗费用，主要应该承担责任的是电车公司。

不过后来那家电车公司被这家公司收购了……等等，但就算是这样，也不对啊。先不说从一开始声明要承担这些费用的就是那家公司，就算电车公司被收购，导致这份责任被转移了，也不对啊。在这家医院二十年，我从未见到除了自己以外的任何一个病人，也从未允许被离开这个病区。

还有我的房间。

后来，我渐渐可以动了。但他们并没有把我转移到别的病房，只是不断地改造我所在的那间病房。我能肯定我现在所住的那间卧室跟当初的病房是同一间屋子，只是现在它已经不再是病房了——我甚至已经算不上是病人了。

即使我早已经完成了所有的康复训练，身体机能完全恢复了正常，我却仍然被强制留在这家医院里面，不被允许离开，不被允许回归社会。

说不定这家医院根本没有别的病区。

说不定这家医院根本就没有别的病人。

说不定这家医院甚至根本就没有“外面”……

尽管午后的阳光明媚温暖，布莱恩想到这个可能性，还是不禁感到一股彻骨的寒意。他感到脚步越来越沉重，最后不得不停下来，全身发起抖来。索萨发现布莱恩没有跟上去，讶异地回过头看着他，但布莱恩没有意识到，因为他仍在试图强迫自己迟钝的大脑继续转动。

除此以外还有更不对劲的事——

希格斯医生。

所有人都说希格斯医生是世界顶尖的医学专家，她的专长横跨多个二级学科，因此才能以一己之力让我这具严重受创的身体重新恢复健康。可是，聘请这样一位德高望重的医生所需要的绝不仅仅是大量的金钱而已。那么多人曾说过，我应该感到庆幸，因为世界上有好几千人在等着希格斯医生去救他们的命，有的已经等了好几年。

可我，布莱恩·帕斯特纳克，又是什么人？那时，我只不过是一个高中才毕业，既没有大学文凭，又没有任何技能的庸人而已。我到底是何德何能才能被那样一家世界顶尖的公司录用，不仅如此，这么多年来，这家公司还一直在调动整个世界最优秀的资源，就是为了拯救我这条毫无价值的生命……为什么？

希格斯医生。

现在想想，关于这个女人的一切都不对劲。

我现在已经不知道那段记忆是真是假了。所以我先不去考虑它。她是世界顶尖专家，所以她当然有权利选择自己的病人。我的情况确实很严重，但我多年前就已经没有性命之虞了，在那个时候她的工作就已经完成了，然而时至今日，就算她现在完全切断了和我直接的联系，却仍然在担任我的主治医生——这不对劲。而这么多年以来，她对我几乎永远都那么冷漠和疏远，现在更是拒绝与我见面——如果她真的对我那么厌烦，她早就该离开的啊。

可她并没有。相反，她帮我找来小提琴老师，给我提供语言教材，这都是我向她提出了要求后，她亲自为我安排的事宜……可她是医生。这些事是不是已经超出了医生的责任？

多年以来伊内一直在这家医院担任技工。他换灯泡，修水管，通下水道，但他的能耐不仅仅就这点而已。他检修电梯，调整医疗器械，刚才我还看到他在修冰箱——所有的终端系统，包括我自己用的，都是他在进行维护和更新换代。一开始我手上终端里的应用和内容都是他帮我装进去的。但是这家医院没有任何地方有网络连接。

这么多年了，我已经习惯了，所以都不怎么去想这个问题了。我记得自己当时还问过他呢，还问他为什么他在我终端上安的内容还都这么低幼。他当时是怎么说的来着？“医生建议你现在最好不要过度用脑，这不利于你的康复”？

伊内不是医生，不是护士，他是技工，根本不是医务人员，就算他在医院工作，所以要遵守医院的规章，但他也不必听希格斯医生的命令啊。而且他转告给我的这个理由根本就站不住脚。我每天学习语言和小提琴，上上网怎么可能会比这些还费脑子？我自己还给她找过借口，说肯定是因为她觉得我没办法一下子就适应社会的巨变，所以才不想让我知道某些事情……

但现在已经没有必要再自我欺骗下去了。

她不想让我知道的岂止是“某些事情”啊。

她什么也不想让我知道。

可是希格斯医生为什么要这样做呢？就算她是世界上顶尖的医学泰斗，她也不过只是个医生而已啊。

除非……

她不只是个医生。

这样就说得通了。这样就能解释她在这家医院有着远超过医生，涵盖了一切的权力，不仅是所有的医务人员，包括玛塔、伊内这些人全都得听她的。她应该是这家医院的院长，而且这家医院还只有我一个病人，也就是说这家医院是希格斯医生专门为我开的……？

这不仅仅是家医院。

这更是一个牢笼。是希格斯医生为了把我关起来造的。所以即便我的身体痊愈了，她也不会放我出去的。

可是她为什么要这样做？我只是个和她无冤无仇的普通人，在这件事之前我和她的生活甚至没有过交集，也不可能有交集。她把我关在这里，又能从中得到些什么？

也许和我梦里的那东西是一样的。

那个东西……它引诱我，捕获我，玩弄我，把我当做它的仆从，并以此为乐。

希格斯医生在对我这样做的时候是不是也有着相同的感觉？我被她关在这里，为了根本就不存在的未来像无头苍蝇一样乱撞，原本我以为一切都会好起来，可接着我就不知道怎么回事，人渐渐地就疯了，这简直能要了我的命。可就算我要死，她都不许。我从她脸上看不出来，但看着我受苦，她是不是感到特别快乐？

梦里的怪物在玩弄我的时候，起码还愿意施舍我些肉体上的愉悦，至少那时我以为自己是快乐的……虽说现在想起这种事，我只觉得恶心，可憎。

可希格斯医生？

她甚至不肯正眼看我。

她比那东西还要可怕，还要过分。但这一次我不会屈服了。我绝对不会向她低头，不会因为任何原因，以任何形式委身于她。

我一定要想到办法逃出去。

布莱恩死死咬住嘴唇，裹紧了外套，抬起头看到索萨停在前面等他。他叹了口气，跟了上去。

虽然午后的阳光还算明媚，但气温仍然很低。布莱恩感到寒气不断渗进自己的体内。他费力地直起酸痛的脖子，看着苍白明亮的天空，感觉那好像如同一个幻觉一样，他呼出的白雾更加重了这种感觉。抬起脚越来越费劲了……

“玛塔，我走不动了……”布莱恩感到自己的腿开始发软，便伸出一只无力的手。“能坐下歇会吗？”

索萨转过身看着布莱恩。“当然了。“便想要搀扶他在旁边的长椅上坐下。

然而她的手刚一触碰到他的皮肤，他就本能地甩开了她。

“别碰我——我自己能走。“布莱恩这样说着，却吃力地喘息起来，但仍然挣扎着扑到了长椅上面。他一坐下，就感到眼前发黑，于是闭上了眼睛。

他感到自己越来越厌恶女性的碰触。不仅是因为那些面目可憎的护士或者是希格斯医生，更是因为他那些可怕噩梦里那个女人的甜腻耳语……女性的接触越来越频繁地让他不悦。

索萨很知趣地没有坐下来，只是站在一旁等待着他。

布莱恩紧闭着双眼，没有看到她的单薄身躯在寒风中形单影只地瑟缩，也没有看到她注视着他时眼中所流露出的深深的无奈和悲伤。他只是在听……听着风从耳边呼啸而过的声音，空旷的庭院中如此的寂静，他的耳朵几乎能捕捉到最隐秘的角落里最微小的动静……

他听到远处树篱的沙沙声。但只在他正前的方位。除此以外，似乎还有些细碎的摩擦声……

他睁开眼睛。索萨整个人肉眼可见地颤抖了一下，但布莱恩的注意力根本没放在她身上。

他的视线刚好捕捉到前面的树篱的微弱抖动停止下来的那一瞬。而且他十分确定自己在树篱红色的枝叶间看到了一道反光……

布莱恩怀疑地皱起眉头，死死盯住那处有异动的树篱。

但接下来的十分钟，那里没有任何动静。

这并没有使布莱恩打消疑虑。不过，他还是移开了目光。

“我们走吧，玛塔。”他生硬地说，从长椅上站起身。索萨的嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，见状，她勉强向上翘了翘嘴角，跟在布莱恩的身后。

布莱恩最后回头看了一眼那张长椅对面可疑的树篱。

他记住了这个位置。

他还会回来的。

门铃响了。

“大周日的……”玛比打着哈欠，不情愿地从墙上的衣钩拿起灰色的帽衫，把帽子掀起来遮住脑袋。肯定不可能是玛塔，今天虽然是周日，但离她能回来的日子还早。她换上毛绒拖鞋，懒洋洋地拖着脚步向门口走去。

“谁啊？”她把手放在门把手上，警觉地询问。

“是索萨家吗？”门外是邮递员熟悉的声音。“有玛比·索萨的包裹……一共有三个。”

“是国际邮包吗？内容物是什么？”

“没错。我看看上面写的……是印刷品。”

玛比迟疑了片刻，打开了门，但并没有解开防盗链。

“是我的。我还以为你们周日不送呢……？“

邮递员不好意思地笑笑。“现在改成全年无休了。“他不满地嘟哝了一声。”这周改的。我都要累死了……唉，总之还是请您签收一下。“

玛比草草在快递单上签下了自己的名字。邮递员点头谢过她，便转身离开，玛比确认那人已经走远后，才卸下门上的防盗链，把三个箱子拿了进来。她用小刀划开箱子上的封条，草草检查了一下来自三个不同国家的三个箱子里面的共计十几本书……没错，数量是对的。尽管其中有大约三分之二的书名她读不太懂，但最重要的那一本确实在里面没有错。这样就可以了。

到这一步，她的计划基本就已经完全成型了。只要能有机会实施那个计划……只要她能被允许和那个人见面……

玛比已经有十几年没有亲眼见过那个人了。她最后一次看到他的时候，他仍然处于深度昏迷状态，靠着各种医疗设备才能维系住那一丝微弱的生命力。

她回到屋里，在布艺沙发上坐下来，挥挥手打开电视。

屏幕上黑色的背景上浮现出辛特拉公司鲜明的红色标志，接着一个黑色卷发，戴眼镜的青年的身姿出现在上面，那个穿着西服的男子用熟悉的声音愉快地向玛比问好，“准备好创造奇迹了吗，玛比？相信自己，你能做到的！”玛比面无表情地看着电视开机时强制显示的画面上那人熟悉的脸切换成天气预报，播音员单调的声音正滔滔不绝地唠叨着下周的寒潮和阵雨。这无聊的节目很快便让玛比失去了兴趣，她的思绪渐渐飘散开……

玛比当然知道现在自己在各种媒体上所见到的这个形象是假的。但那就是玛比印象中那个人的样子，是她与那个人短暂的交往中她所记得的样子，只是在她记忆中的那个人从来没有像这样器宇轩昂过。这么多年，玛比对他真实现状的了解全部都仅限于玛塔的口述，她甚至没见过他的照片——在那家机构中拍照是被严格禁止的。她知道现在他换了棕色的圆框眼镜，面容已经变得更加棱角分明，而且就像她，玛塔，伊内以及……岁月也已经在他的脸上留下了一些痕迹，最近他所承担的巨大压力甚至已经让他原本漆黑的卷发变得斑白，形容枯槁而憔悴……

玛比试着根据这些描述在脑海中想象出已经年近四十的布莱恩·帕斯特纳克本人现在到底应该是一个什么样子，但她眼前形成的影像和她刚刚看到的判若两人，陌生，冷漠而疏离，唤不起任何熟悉的感觉，她无法与自己想象出来的这个人的样子感到任何联结。更何况现在回忆起来……当年她仍在辛特拉公司工作时，与那个人短暂的交流中她自己表现得就很戒备，冷漠而疏离，甚至很无理……她摸了摸覆盖着自己半张脸的可怕疤痕，也许在当时的他眼中看来她一定很可怕吧，然而就算他当时是这样想的，他也完全没有表现出这一点。玛比对他当时脸上的表情还有印象，神秘影视俱乐部昏暗诡异的灯光下，那张苍白的面孔上的表情礼貌又困惑。尽管这二十年来，玛比用双眼看到的布莱恩·帕斯特纳克永远充满魄力，自信而坚定，但她知道那个人实际上应该是什么样的。

尽管玛比甚至都不敢认自己刚想象出来的那个陌生的样子，但她清楚她刚才的想象多半比她每天在电视上所看见的那个熟悉的样子更接近现在布莱恩·帕斯特纳克的真实面目。她记忆中的布莱恩是个平凡的年轻人，表现得有些拘谨局促，但却礼貌，友好，她也确定他有一颗善良的心，这些年来玛塔告诉她的一切更印证了这一点……

可是现在布莱恩却陷入了困境，痛苦不堪。玛塔和伊内想要帮助他，但又无从下手，他们将惟一的希望寄托在她身上……现在她差不多已经准备好了。

玛比回过神来。天气预报已经结束了，电视上播起了广告，一对男女正用浮夸的姿态读着肉麻的广告词。玛比厌恶地撇了撇嘴，又做了个手势，把电视关掉了。

布莱恩·帕斯特纳克的影像再次出现在屏幕上。

“祝你今天过得愉快，玛比！我们下次再见！”

玛比心情苦涩地看着他。电视上的图像闪动着熄灭了。

“你也是，布莱恩……我们下次再见。“

她在心里默念着。

“希望下一次，我们可以面对着面……我能被允许亲眼看到你现在的样子。“


	11. 起火点 | Ignited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章推荐曲目：  
> Sonatine I - Act of Violence-久石让-Sonatine  
> https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=nGjyuyo

护士的手推车和脚步的声音渐渐远去，消失了。

布莱恩冒险把房门扒开一条缝，并没有在走廊上看到任何人。他知道肯定有人在门外监视着，但他看不到那些人，这就说明他们躲在更隐蔽的地方，也就意味着即便他们能看到自己，也无法看得很清楚。

他轻轻走回床边，躺了下来，盖上被子，然后从睡衣胸前的口袋里掏出他在散步时冒险支开玛塔才找到的东西。

是一个黑色的小圆盘，似乎由橡胶制成，其中一面边缘处有浅浅的沟槽，另一面上的中央有一个“S”状的浮雕，这个设计得很特别的字母似乎是一个商标或者记号。布莱恩不确定这东西的用途，但他开始回想自己在那个出现了异动的树丛后所发现的种种迹象。

院子里的草已经全部都被拔掉了，只有树丛后面还留下一些枯黄稀疏的草叶。但在那块地方，本来就很稀疏的枯草却被压平了，和周围形成了鲜明的对比——似乎是有什么重物在这里停留了很久，他还能看出那东西在地面上留下的浅浅轮廓——但那到底是什么东西？刚才它明明还在这里，而且肯定已经在这里很久了，但现在为什么又消失不见了？他知道一定是因为自己察觉了这东西的存在，但这又意味着什么？难道说……

布莱恩躺着，继续把那块橡胶圆盘放在手里反复摩挲着。他已经服过药了，但睡意还是迟迟没有到来。他总觉得自己应该知道这东西是做什么用的。这东西的形状好像盖子一样，属于某种他很少用到但还算常见的东西……可到底是什么呢？

布莱恩躺不住了。他索性从床上翻身起来，走到窗口踱着步。这个晚上没有月亮，但布莱恩还是能借助从其它房间透出的几点零星灯光隐约看到外面的景象。然后他发现自己刚好能从窗前看到那处发出了异动的树丛。

也就是说，从那里也能看到这个房间的动静。如果可以借助某些工具，甚至可以看得更加清楚……布莱恩的全身不由得开始剧烈颤抖起来。他突然意识到了自己手里捏着的是什么，也意识到了下午他在那里看到的反光以及在树丛后发现的种种迹象所说明的问题。

他正被监视着。

而且是非常严密的监视——被安排监视他的人一直躲在树丛的下面，用望远镜观察着他的一举一动。他看到的闪光是望远镜镜头的闪光，手里的橡胶圆盘是望远镜镜头的盖子。

为了监视他，竟然还要专门安排人员躲在那样的地方吗……他几乎可以想象得到那个人监视他的样子，可能穿着迷彩服，脸上涂着伪装的油彩，用望远镜透过树篱的缝隙看着他，一动也不动，但那人却没想到他不仅让布莱恩看到了望远镜的反光，还弄丢了望远镜的镜头盖，让他给捡去了——这对于那人来说一定是严重的失误——

而且从种种迹象来看，已经有人在暗中观察他很久了。

这也就意味着……

在监视他的人面前，他没有秘密，没有任何秘密。

一直以来都是如此——如果他的直觉没错的话，这么多年来，这个人一直在密切注视着他的一举一动。他做过的每一件事，说过的每一句话，都不可能逃过她的眼睛和耳朵——而这个人只可能是——

布莱恩紧紧闭上眼睛，他的牙齿紧紧咬在一起，发出刺耳的摩擦声。一股无名火窜上他的心头，他冒出的每一个念头都像一桶汽油一样浇在这火上，火势很快蔓延开来，劈啪作响着，升腾起来，越燃越高。火焰所过之处，皮肉滋滋作响着收缩，血液沸腾了，冒出来的血泡在高温下破裂，组织和肌肉变得灰白，又变得焦糊，直到只剩下一堆黑炭和灰烬，一切都被呛人的滚滚浓烟熏黑了。他的面容因体内强烈的烧灼感痛苦地扭曲，他蹲了下去，喘息着，用手捂住脸。他知道绝对不能喊出来，否则整栋楼都会听见，然后——他不敢想在那之后会得到怎样的对待。但是他快要受不了了……

那个人明明一直在看着他的一举一动。这么多年来，每一分每一秒。她怎么可能没有把他那些迷茫的时刻看在眼里？她怎么可能完全无视掉他痛苦的挣扎？在这个房间里，他度过了那么多辗转反侧的夜晚，一次又一次从漆黑湿黏的噩梦中醒来，这让他的精神紧张虚弱到了极点，心里那根弦无时无刻不在紧绷着。那时常在他眼前闪现的可怖画面让他情绪崩溃，有时他没办法静下心来做任何事情，摧毁一切的念头占据了他的内心，但更多的时候他深知自己对这一切都无能为力，只能独自一人流泪啜泣。他内心里那些无比黑暗和恐怖的东西让他那么害怕，甚至不敢睡觉，他都已经想不起自己是怎么熬过那痛苦的一周了。他那么疲惫和麻木，内心却那么痛苦，只能靠用尖锐的笔尖反复刺入皮肤来转移注意力。最后他终于被迫得出结论，被迫接受事实，被迫承认他那么在乎的人从未真正关心过他。

然而他现在发现，她原来从一开始就什么都看到了，什么都知道。

然而她仍然对他如此冷漠。不肯面对他，不肯和他交流，从不露面，就只是鬼鬼祟祟躲在那些摄像头和她安插的那些探子背后，注视着他的一举一动——

布莱恩感觉自己浑身像被扒了个精光。不，更准确地说，是他从一开始就没有穿衣服，但是他竟然从始至终一直都没意识到——直到现在。这突如其来的赤裸的感觉让他极为羞愤，他站起身。

走廊里遍布摄像头。但他过去都没特别注意过它们。他仅仅知道那是常规安保措施的一部分，没什么特别的。

可是，现在这些东西的意义不同了。

这些东西的存在大概只是为了监控着他的一举一动。要真是这样，这些东西不可能只在外面有。

他自己的房间里大概也有很多摄像头——那种针孔摄像头。

这些东西——她的眼睛们，一直在从隐蔽处一眨不眨地盯着他看，这么多年来他却对此浑然不觉——他想到那些痛苦的时刻，崩溃的时刻，以及就在不久前发生的，让他尴尬和羞耻的事情——这些她是不是也已经全都看到了？

伊内是否会保守他的秘密已经不再重要了。她早就知道了。

而且她对此熟视无睹。

布莱恩所有的思绪全都化成了一个执念：他必须要将这个房间里所有的摄像头一一找到并拆除。他决不能再让那个可怕，邪恶的女人把自己捏在手心里。

其他的一切都已经不再重要了。

他环顾着自己的房间，目光掠过地面和天花板的每个边缘和角落，正如他所料，什么也没有。他深吸了一口气，然后走到书桌前翻找起来。

书架和桌椅的每一个接缝，教材、课本、字典、资料夹、文具袋——他近乎狂乱地翻找着，检查着，原本还算整齐的桌面很快便堆满了杂物，地上也扔满了原本在书架和书桌上的东西，书架空了。他摸遍了每一处角落，但他搜遍整个书架都一无所获。

巨大的挫败感迎面而来。他愤恨地踹了一脚书桌，却只踢痛了他自己的脚趾，他闷哼了一声，强行把痛苦的嚎叫咽了下去。接着他回过头去，又对自己的床铺如法炮制，所有的寝具包括床垫都让他甩到了地上，但是不管是床板还是被褥里面都没有发现任何可疑的东西。

这不可能……肯定有什么东西在这里……只是还没找到……

他拉开落地窗，潮湿刺骨的寒风吹了进来，然而他已经感觉不到了。他把那些什么也没种的花盆统统倒空，胡乱翻着上面还没来得及被拿走的杂物，但实际上他已经不知道自己要找的是什么了，只是发泄一般地踢着扔着，他搬起一个个沉重的花盆，直接从二楼扔了下去，花盆碎裂的声音在空旷的院子里格外地响亮，肯定会被听到，但那已经不是他现在所关心的事情了。

他感到自己的耳朵里久久萦绕着刺耳的轰鸣声。他的头剧痛，几乎看不清东西了。他踉跄着回到房间里，环顾着已经被自己弄得乱七八糟的屋子。

她现在是不是就躲在那些摄像头后面，带着那种变态的玩味态度，饶有兴趣地观察着他在这里发疯？看到他在这里受罪，她是不是特别高兴？他气极了，恨极了，他只想打破一切，然而他却毫无办法——

布莱恩内心的愤怒像一头眼睛被刺瞎的猛兽一般在他心里横冲直撞着，试图找到一个出口，他的眼前鲜血淋漓。他不知道自己哪里来的力气和冲动，径直大踏步走到了组合在一起的书桌和书架的前面，直接把这沉重的实木家具放倒了，它砸在地面上发出沉闷的巨响。他狠狠踢了它几脚，现在他甚至都不觉得疼了。

“你在看吧！”布莱恩冲着天花板怒吼着。事实上他甚至不知道到底应该向着哪个方向发出质问。“我知道。你肯定在看。你为什么要这样？你明明什么都看到了！什么都知道！这到底是怎么一回事？为什么不回答我，为什么要把我一直这样关着？你就是想折磨我，看到我受苦是不是？看到我这样你是不是特别高兴？我在问你！希格斯医生！这到底是为什么！……”

什么也没有发生。

当然不会有人回答他。

布莱恩撕心裂肺地吼叫着。他冲到墙边，用拳头不断捶打着墙壁。他的嗓音很快便嘶哑了，狂躁的怒吼变成了凄厉的号哭。那双曾经写出了那么多行优雅的字迹和真挚的话语的手，那双曾经熟练地在小提琴上演奏出那么多美妙乐章的灵活的手，此时却攥成了拳头，用他全部的力气反复向着那沉默着的，冰冷坚硬的墙壁砸去。他很快便习惯了那疼痛，疼痛化为麻木，可是他完全没有停下来的意思，仍然在一遍一遍地痛打着墙壁，可是墙壁并不会以任何方式回应他，它甚至不会损坏，不会变形，不会有哪怕一丁点儿的变化。

就是这样。不管他做什么都于事无补，不管他做什么都不会对任何事情有任何影响。

泪水打湿了他两侧的面颊，可他的嘴唇却粗糙干裂。他的视线被泪水模糊，几乎什么也看不见，但就算他的眼睛能看见又能怎样呢？他仍然在一片黑暗之中，他从来都没有真正摆脱过那黑暗。他的嗓子干涩生疼，但这样的不适，还有已经让他的拳头麻木了的疼痛，与他内心那片涂炭的焦土上仍在燃烧的烈火相比根本算不了什么。他已经不知道自己在做什么了，除了一次次挥动拳头捶打着墙壁以外，他什么也不知道了。

墙壁终于有了些变化——但这变化并不是来源于墙壁自身。布莱恩一次次痛打的墙壁上逐渐染上了鲜红，随着他一次又一次出拳，红色越来越多，范围越来越大，直到那鲜红的浓稠液体开始顺着那个地方从墙壁往下滴落。很快，那处墙壁上白色的涂层便被布莱恩的鲜血浸透了。

可他就好像没看见一样。更准确地说，他已经不在乎了。

那股支撑着他的怒火渐渐小了下去，但它炙热的余烬仍然在焦土上翻滚着。他的号哭变成了痛苦的啜泣，他感觉自己快要站不住了，但他还是一遍遍用已经流血的拳头击打着墙壁——

布莱恩实在站不住了。他向墙壁扑去，半蹲着，勉强支撑着自己，拳头仍然不断砸向墙壁。他什么也看不到了。他听到骨头碎裂的声音，但他什么也感觉不到了。

头部的剧痛达到了顶点。他真想把脑袋切开，把这颗疯了的脑子取出来，然后随便丢到一个什么地方，最好能把它彻底毁掉，踩碎，变成一滩烂泥——这样想着，他一次又一次将额头撞向墙壁，但那闷响根本盖不住他耳朵里不绝的刺耳蜂鸣声，更无法抵消他脑袋里面不断敲击他脑壳的剧痛。他只能借助身体的力量更快更狠地把脑袋撞向墙壁，可完全不起作用。

不管他做什么都不会有用。他做的一切都没有任何意义。他会被永远囚禁在这与世隔绝的监狱里，被困在他疯狂的头脑中恐怖黑暗的迷宫里。他永远找不到出路，因为根本就没有出路，把他关在这监狱里的人一直在津津有味地享受着他的困顿，迷茫和痛苦，绝不可能放他出来。

这时，布莱恩感到身后有几只手拽住了他，想要把他从墙壁边拉开。他尽全力踢打着，但他已经不剩下多少力气了。他头痛欲裂，受伤的双手传来隐隐钝痛，喉咙干涩嘶哑，甚至已经哭不出声音来了。他拼命想要挣扎着站起身，从这些穿着白衣的人们身边逃开，但这根本不可能。他被脸朝下牢牢按在原地，大口喘息着，被巨大的外力固定住，束缚带被一圈一圈地绕上他的身体。

全完了。已经没有任何可以指望的……

布莱恩痛苦地咬紧牙关，又开始反复地用额头撞着地面。他感觉自己被抬了起来，被绑在平车上，他闭上了眼睛。事已至此，他已经什么也做不到了，他其实早就知道，可是这些年来，发生了那么多的事情，到了最后，所留给他的除了那种强烈的愤怒和憎恨，那种被背叛的痛苦以外，别无他物。

布莱恩·帕斯特纳克这时才真正意识到，自己已经一无所有了。

他知道下面会发生什么，他真的不愿去感受接下来会发生的一切。

他已经精疲力竭了，发出一声认命的叹息，然后闭上了眼睛。

接着，手臂上便传来熟悉的刺痛，液体被注入肌肉，随后黑暗便夺走了他的意识。


	12. 苏醒 | Revival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章推荐曲目：
> 
> Conturbatio-梶浦由记-魔法少女まどか☆マギカ MUSIC COLLECTION
> 
> https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=7u9vPu
> 
> pulling my own weight-梶浦由记-劇場版 魔法少女まどか☆マギカ[新編]叛逆の物語 オリジナルサウンドトラック
> 
> https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=m9ATv4x
> 
> I think this world is precious-梶浦由记-劇場版 魔法少女まどか☆マギカ[新編]叛逆の物語 オリジナルサウンドトラック
> 
> https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=Kgv0Bwe

布莱恩恢复了意识。但他仍然感到迷迷糊糊，昏昏沉沉，眼帘无比沉重。他用力想要睁开眼睛，他能感到自己的眼皮颤动着，但并没有成功。他的头隐隐钝痛……除此以外，他几乎什么也感觉不到，更没办法移动分毫。

这种感觉就好像真的回到了十几年前，他仍然全身瘫痪的时候，他几乎什么也感觉不到，也动不了，只有他自己的意识在无边无尽的黑暗中漂浮……

他想起自己曾经有过的一个念头。他竟然曾经渴望过回到这个时候——这个没有感觉，不能移动的状态，必须靠机器维持生命的状态，在生死之间徘徊着，并没有死然而却根本不算是真正地活着的状态——不管是否有清醒的意识，这样活着都生不如死。他是怎么了？竟然会产生这样的想法？就算他渴望着回归无意识，也不该是这样的方式。他的躯体明明已经恢复了正常的机能，他能毫不逊色地完成任何一个健康人能够做到的事情，回到那样的状态本来是他应当尽一切力量避免的事情，就算真的死掉也比那样强——他怎么可以如此愚蠢。

布莱恩在黑暗当中独自思考着。随着他的思绪流动，他的意识也渐渐清明起来，那种昏沉的感觉逐渐减少，消失了。他又试着做出一些动作，发现自己确实还能动，只是因为他被牢牢绑在床上，他的动作受到了严重限制。他能感觉到捆绑着自己的束缚带的质感和紧绷的压力，手脚也被带软垫的手铐拷在床的栏杆上，他挪动的时候链子发出轻微的响动。他还能感到自己前臂上微弱的刺痛，有什么东西被胶布固定在上面，通入他的血管——他睁开眼睛，只能看到一片灰白昏暗的模糊，看到阳光从被遮住的窗户边缘透出来形成的光亮的轮廓，还有床柱上挂着的几袋注射液，手臂上还固定着留置针。他看不到自己的手，但他能感觉到自己的双手被厚厚的石膏绷带固定着，动弹不得，他现在能感到骨折的手指很痛，但这对他来说已经没什么特别的了。

他感到冰冷的液体从留置针不断进入血管。

不知道里面的东西是什么。仅仅是营养液吗？或者里面还是有作用不明的药物？

布莱恩闭上眼睛，不愿去想。

他掌控不了自己的生活。

他甚至掌控不了自己的身体。

他感觉自己就像一个提线木偶一样受到操纵。最让他无法忍受的是，在整个过程当中，他的意识是完全清醒的，他眼睁睁看着自己受人摆布，掉入陷阱，却无能为力。

他的抗议没有任何用处。

他现在甚至已经流不出眼泪来了。

他强迫自己倾听着房间里震耳欲聋的寂静，强迫自己去捕捉每一粒灰尘飘落的声音。

接着，他的意识又渐渐模糊，再次陷入了沉睡。

不知道过了多久，他又醒来了。

他还没睁开眼睛，就能感到透到眼皮后面的强光。他试着睁眼，但强光刺激着他的眼睛，他试着抬起手遮挡，却发现他的手仍然被拷着，他还是不得不闭上眼睛。

但他还是隐约看到了面前有个人影。

可是他已经不抱有任何期待了。

他轻轻挪动着手指，发现一部分石膏绷带已经被撤掉了，手上的重量轻了很多，手臂上的留置针也没有了。他仍然感到脑袋有点昏沉，觉得后背和脖子有点痛，他一定是躺了很久了。

“醒了？”一个冷漠而不耐烦的女声说。不是希格斯医生，是一个他没听过的声音，但布莱恩也没指望能听到那个熟悉的声音。

他点点头。

“还发不发疯了？”那个声音专横无礼。布莱恩尽量踩灭心里死灰复燃的怒火，摇了摇头。

“你保证不再发疯了的话，才能让你起来。我们也只是按吩咐行事，干这份工作不容易。我劝你还是好自为之，乖乖听话，这样对你我都好。你自己看着办。“

尽管那女人说话的态度真的让布莱恩感到想要一拳打在她的嘴上，然而布莱恩此刻被捆在床上，只有任人宰割的份儿，更何况他的双手还被石膏绷带固定着呢。

他别无选择。

“是……我会听话的。“他小声说。”我不会再乱发脾气了。“他发出一声挫败的叹息。

然后是片刻的静默。

“给他松绑。”那个女人命令道。接着他便感觉有两个人开始解开他身上的束缚，他的手铐也被打开。他身下的床发出嗡嗡的声音，上半段升了起来，他的身体随之被调整成坐姿。

布莱恩小心翼翼抬起胳膊，用手上没被石膏绷带绑住的部分揉了揉眼睛。他摸索着床头柜上，终于摸到了自己的眼镜，他用受伤的双手笨拙地把眼镜戴好，费了不少力气，因为他僵硬的双手几乎没法弯曲，还一直在颤抖。他睁开眼睛，看到那个烫了一头卷发，上了年纪的护士板着一张脸，她身后两个高大强壮的护工一言不发，表情高深莫测。

他的房间完全变了样子。

现在每一寸墙壁都完全被软垫覆盖住。新换的家具较之前低矮了很多，全都摆放在靠墙的位置。他挣扎着想要起身，但却发现受伤的手很难支撑自己的体重，他吃痛地哼了一声。

一个护工走了过来，帮他站了起来。

“从明天开始索萨女士会给你的手进行物理治疗，还会指导你进行手的康复训练。大概需要两三个月的时间。另外——希格斯医生让我转告你，她已经尽了最大的努力把你的手调整到了原来的样子，你的手还需要修养，但她会确保一切顺利的。她建议你还是要好好爱惜自己的双手，因为她把你的手修复到这个程度不容易，她也不能保证下次你把自己的手弄到什么样子她都能复原，而且你肯定也不想把自己的手搞废，然后再也没办法拉小提琴吧。”

“希格斯医生为什么不自己来告诉我这些事？”布莱恩质问道。

“我怎么知道。”那个护士哼了一声，让布莱恩伸出手，把药放在他的手里。他把药送进嘴里，然后护士把水杯放在他的嘴边，帮他把药吃了下去，又命令他张开嘴，转动舌头，确定他已经把药吞了下去以后才满意。她推着手推车向门口走去，那两个护工跟在她身后。

“我需要和希格斯医生谈谈。”布莱恩突然说。

“你说了不算。”那女人直截了当地说。“你知道希格斯医生的时间有多宝贵吗？为什么她要浪费那个工夫来跟你‘谈谈’？她毕竟是顶尖的专家，很多病人为了能接受她的治疗已经等了好几年，她对你已经仁至义尽了，你就知足吧。希格斯医生肯在你身上下这么大的功夫，你简直太幸运了。”

“我要见她。“布莱恩的嘴唇绷紧了，眼睛直视着已经走到门口的护士。

“这件事不是你想怎样就怎样的。“护士叉着腰，干脆地说。看到他脸色的变化，她警告道，“别又发疯。那样的话我又得把你捆起来了。”

布莱恩像泄了气的皮球一样，垂头丧气地低下了头。

“好吧，好吧……就这样吧。没必要再把我绑起来，我不会再那样了。”

护士点了点头。“这才像话。”

布莱恩走向书桌，坐了下来。他发现椅子被牢牢固定在地板上了，而且似乎不仅是椅子，其他的家具也是如此，除此以外，这些新家具的边角也都做成了圆形，边缘还都包上了柔软的胶皮。他的桌上一根钢笔也没有了，只有几支很钝的铅笔。显然，他们发现了布莱恩一直在用钢笔戳自己的事情，并且这一次他们要对此采取措施了。

布莱恩仍然能够感觉到那天燃起来的烈火的余烬在他心中闷烧着。但在火焰毁灭了一切之后，那片黑色的焦土上除了冰冷的灰烬和残骸以外，只剩下被烧焦的伤口在隐隐作痛，而且他觉得那伤口已经永远无法愈合了。

护士刚离开房间，突然又回过头来。

“对了，有一个好消息要告诉你……过几天可能会安排人来看你。具体怎么回事我也不太清楚，我也是听别人说的，不知道这能不能让你觉得好受点。”

说完，护士和那两个护工头也不回地走了。

他们没有关门。

布莱恩甚至看都没看一眼那扇虚掩的门。这门关不关已经无所谓了，她随时随地都能看见一切，却连开诚布公地跟他聊聊都不肯。想想也是，布莱恩怎么能够指望一个这样对待自己的人对他开诚布公呢？至于有人会来和他聊聊……如果是在几个月，或者一两年前，他会非常高兴，但现在来不来人已经无所谓了。

就算有人来，也不会被允许和他进行什么真正有效的交流，也不会被允许给他任何实质的帮助，而且整个会面的过程也都会在严密的监控之下，不会有任何隐私。

这一切的意义到底是什么？他对一切都无能为力，失去了对自己的生活和对自我的控制，他现在活着到底是为了什么啊？就只是为了在这个人为搭建的舞台上给那个神通广大的希格斯医生表演一出滑稽剧，来满足她变态的恶趣味吗？

他不愿妥协。如果他存在的一切都是为了这种毫无意义的事情，那他宁可去死。

可就连他身体行动自如这件事也只是一种假象。

和十几年前一样，他仍然生不如死，仍然连寻死都做不到。

而且说到底，他还是不愿去死。他还有那么多事情想要做，就算那大概只是一个白日梦，只是一个谎言，已经化作泡影，他也仍然渴望着他无数次梦想过的那个光明的未来……

他想起了把自己弄伤以前对自己立下的承诺。

我不会再屈服了。我绝对不会向她低头，不会因为任何原因，以任何形式委身于她。

我一定要想到办法逃出去。

也许他可以根据形势，暂时假装顺从——但最后，他一定要从这些提线中挣脱出去，他一定要逃出这个人造的舞台，他一定要回到原本属于他自己的，真实的世界，取回他自己真实的人生，然后作为自己昂首挺胸地活下去。

布莱恩·帕斯特纳克也已经下定了决心。

他首先就要从让自己的双手恢复到原来的样子开始。

“坐吧。”布莱恩背对着来人。一位医生戴着口罩，沉默地坐在房间的一角，但布莱恩无视了他。他心里有点紧张，但并非因为那个医生在场——他太久没见过其他人了，这十几年间，他真正亲近——熟悉的，能叫得上名字的人只有三个：希格斯医生、玛塔·索萨和伊内·多西。他甚至不知道希格斯医生的名字。现在，让他突然和一个陌生人见面，交谈，实在是有些突然，令他难以招架。

“随便找地方坐。哪里都行。凳子上，地上，要是你愿意，床上也可以。这没几个能坐的地方，不好意思。”

然后他听到轻柔的脚步声，然后是床垫凹陷下去的声音。那人径直坐在了床上。

“你叫什么，”布莱恩开口。他意识到自己的语气冷冰冰的，还有些不耐烦，但他其实不想这样的。可是已经来不及了。

“叫我玛比就可以了。”一个有些沙哑的女声答道。这并不是一个清脆悦耳的声音，反倒有些粗粝，带着些愤世嫉俗的意味。布莱恩转过头，想看清来探视他的人的样子。

那人穿着红色的帽衫和绿色的裤子，一副耳机挂在脖子上。她戴着兜帽，还低着头，这样一来她的脸就几乎全藏在阴影里，布莱恩看不清她的长相。

布莱恩不自觉地在他残破的记忆和印象中搜刮起来。

总觉得……有些熟悉……我是不是忘了很多东西？可是……到底是什么呢？

布莱恩摇摇头，试图驱散脑海中的疑窦，却并没有奏效。他只能暂时把这些东西放到一边，这次会面的机会来之不易，他就算应付了事，也不能白白浪费掉。

但他有些不知所措。他好像已经忘记怎样和陌生人打交道了。一般在这种情况下，应当说些什么呢？

“你好，玛比。”他转向来人，勉强自己开口，感到舌头和嗓子像砂纸一样。“我叫布莱恩。布莱恩·帕斯特纳克。”

可是你大概早就知道了吧。肯定是希格斯医生让你来的，否则你也不可能在这里。

这真是句废话。

“终于见到你了，布莱恩。”玛比抬起头，布莱恩终于看到了她先前处于阴影之中的面容。他忍住一声惊呼。这个女人的半张脸都被一些可怕的，扭曲的疤痕所覆盖，仔细观察的话，这女人可能和布莱恩差不了几岁，但那些疤痕让她显得老了很多。这个女人此刻正以锐利的目光带着一种审慎的态度凝视着布莱恩，尽管她的脸很吓人，但她的表情冷静平和。

“嗯……”与那双眼睛对视让布莱恩感到有些不舒服。他移开了目光。

“你的手有好些吗？我听说你很会拉小提琴。最近一直在做康复训练吧？”

“嗯。”

“再过段时间就能恢复了吧。”

“嗯。”

“到时候是不是又能拉琴了？能不能让我听听？”

“……嗯。”

布莱恩只是敷衍着回答玛比的问话。倒不是他完全不想好好回答，只是他一方面并不觉得这样的问答有什么意义——她肯定已经从希格斯那里得知了关于他的一切——另一方面是他实在不适应再次和陌生人交谈。他们还没说几句话呢，布莱恩就已经觉得很累了。

但他不想放弃。这次机会真的来之不易，他等了十几年才终于等到这一天，尽管现在一切都已经毫无意义了。更何况，不管希格斯医生打算怎样对待他，布莱恩总有一天都是要逃脱这个牢笼的，在那之后他会回到真实的世界，需要面对成百上千的陌生人，所以，即使看似毫无意义，他也要利用这次机会重新学习怎样和人打交道。

“我听说你的手是自己弄伤的。”玛比突然说。“你……为什么要这样做？”

坐在墙角的医生听到这句话，突然绷直了身子，张开嘴，似乎是要说什么，但他的注意力似乎集中在了什么布莱恩看不到的东西上面，几秒后，他便恢复了原本的姿势，终究什么也没有说。

她在听着。布莱恩想，心头一阵苦涩。

布莱恩不知道该说什么，怎样说。他甚至不知道该不该说。他该怎样向一个陌生人描述那种撕心裂肺的痛苦，那种熊熊燃烧着，几乎毁灭了一切的痛苦？不管在哪种语言中，他都找不到词句能够描述那种足以吞没一切的痛苦，那催生了这种痛苦的狂怒让他把自己的脑袋和拳头一次又一次地砸向墙壁，但肉体产生的疼痛还比不上他内心的痛苦的万分之一，他甚至没办法指望用这种痛苦盖过他心里的痛苦……

布莱恩有些呼吸困难。他沉默着，不自觉地用仍然缠着绷带的手捂住心口。他张开嘴，但却什么声音也没有发出来。

一滴眼泪滑过他的脸颊。就一滴。

“抱歉，“他摘下眼镜，擦了擦眼睛。

玛比看着他，目光中有一种奇怪的东西，布莱恩分辨不出那是什么。

“你没有什么可抱歉的。“玛比坚决地说，那种锐利又回到了她的眼中。布莱恩这才意识到，刚才玛比目光中的东西……大概是同情。

布莱恩咬住下唇，制止住它的颤抖。

他闭上眼睛，“我受够了。“最后，他只是这样说。

玛比沉默了片刻。

“我明白。“她简单地说，仁慈地没再继续这个话题。”你还在学语言吗？“

“是的。现在我也就能做这样的事作为消遣了……所以如果能再学一门新语言的话，就更好了。“

“这应该可以安排的吧。你想学什么语言都会有人帮你弄来材料的……不过，我自己也帮你找了一些外语读物——没关系的，它们已经通过审核了——我觉得你可能会感兴趣。我还收集了一些古典音乐的磁带，你这里有磁带录音机的吧？没法自己演奏的话，听一听音乐也是不错的，我就把东西全放在你床头柜上了。”

“谢谢。”

“这些东西可能旧了点，但我尽量都挑了些品相好的，这样的话你用起来不会有太多困难。希望你能喜欢。”

“……嗯。”布莱恩知道自己的话冷淡又无力，自己应该表现得更热心一些，更诚恳地感谢这位玛比，但他真的感到疲惫又难过，实在没有心思。

“没事。最近天暖和起来了，阳光特别好，这边的空气比城里清新多了，你可以多上户外走走。甚至还可以锻炼一下，我听说锻炼会让人心情变好。你如果想要健身操的视频，应该可以问一下康复师或者技工？主治医生应该也会答应的吧——这只是个建议！但确实是有科学依据的……“玛比见布莱恩的脸色变了，慌忙补充道。

“没事……不是这个问题。只是我最近和医生不太对付而已。“布莱恩轻声说。

“哦……那就好。“玛比显然松了一口气。

会面开始半小时后，墙角的医生站起身，对布莱恩和玛比说会面时间已经结束了。玛比点点头，向布莱恩告别。

“下次应该还能再给你带点东西来。“她说，挥了挥手。

布莱恩紧张地笑了笑作为回应，目送着那个医生和玛比离开了房间。

布莱恩走向床头柜，看着玛比留下的两本书和几盘磁带。

所以说，并不是毫无收获吗。

他倒回到床上。这次会面让他有点累了……但说实话，他确实已经开始期待起下一次与玛比的会面了。

而且不仅仅是因为玛比可能会带来的东西。


End file.
